Glowworm's Treasure Planet
by Glowworm666
Summary: Nemo, her little sister Nita, and their friends have dreamed of finding the famed Loot of a Thousand Worlds, and now they're dreams might come true...if they can stop the greedy pirates first. Royai, Ed/Kagome, Al/Alice COMPLETE
1. Beginnings of a Story

**GW: **I'm going to be working on 4 parodies and 4 original stories…at the same time! Well, since I've wanted to do these ideas since I was finishing my last two stories, I decided to do these because they could be fun to work on. Plus, I'll have plenty of projects to keep me busy during the summer, so no big, I guess. Well, enjoy the first chapter of 'Treasure Planet,' starring my two new OCs, Nemo and Nita!

**Nemo & Nita: **Yay!

**Official Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters except my own. No flaming unless you want angry bats to attack you. Thank you and enjoy the story!

* * *

**The Beginning of a Story**

The mass expansion of space was seen as a voice narrated, '_Space; so majestic, so mysterious, so…big. On the clearest of nights, when all was calm and peaceful…_'

A large ship sailed past the dark sky. It looked majestic and imposing, its sails up.

'_Great merchant ships, with cargos of treasures and goods_,' the narrator continued, '_felt safe and secure. Unfortunately for them, they were unaware that they were being followed…by pirates._'

Another ship was following the cargo ship. It was smaller, but swifter and atop of the mast was the Jolly Roger, sailing in the breeze.

'_And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Davy Jones.'_

A man with greenish skin, tentacles, a crab leg and claw arm, and wearing dark pirate clothes was seen on the crow's nest, watching the scene below. This was said captain, Davy Jones.

"Fire!" he ordered as cannon blasts began to blast the merchant ship. Soon, both ships were floating next to each other, ready to combat. Two girls, one a 10-year old with black hair and blue eyes, and a 6-year old with short mousy brown hair and grey eyes, watched the battle with eagerness.

'_Like a wolf, overtaking its prey...'_

"Nemo Rosella and Nita Leona Collins!" a stern woman's voice rang out. The oldest, Nemo, quickly shut the book they were watching and pretended to be innocent along with her little sister, Nita.

"I thought I told you two to go to bed!" a woman came in to the girl's room. She had long brown hair wrapped in a braid and green eyes and wearing a pink dress and brown boots. This was Aeris, Nemo and Nita's adopted mother. Both their parents were dead and they were taken in by Aeris and her husband, two of their parents' closest friends.

"Ah, c'mon, Aeris! Don't be a part-pooper!" Nita whined. "Yeah; we were getting to the best part!" Nemo added.

"Please?" the two girls begged as they did puppy-eyes.

"Can those eyes get any bigger?" Aeris smiled. "Make room." The woman sat down beside the girls as Nemo opened the book again.

'_Like a wolf, overtaking its prey, Jones and his crew, swooped in out of nowhere...'_

The book showed the fish pirates swinging aboard the cargo ship with ropes. Davy then kicked a chest open with his crab leg, the contents spilling on the ground as it shimmered. Jones took them in his…er, tentacle/claw and laughed greedily.

'_And, gathering their spoils...vanished without a trace.'_

"Cool," the three said as Nita turned the page.

'_Davy's secret trove was never found, but stories have claimed that it still waits to be discovered in its hidden place. Somewhere, in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond one's imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds...'_

"Treasure Planet," Nemo and Nita said with the book. Aeris closed the book and placed it on the shelf before sitting down with the two girls.

"How do you think Ol' Fish-Face did it, Aeris!?" Nita said with excitement as she and her sister climbed on top of their bed posts. "How'd he swoop out of nowhere…" They jumped off and scuttled underneath the covers before Nemo finished, "And vanish without a trace?"

"I have no idea," the woman said. Then, she pulled the girls out of the covers and started to tickle them to death.

"But I think it's time for two little space-kids to go to bed," she said as she tucked the two into the bed. She then heard a squeak from under Nita's pillow.

"Do you think someone will find Treasure Planet?" Nemo asked as Aeris handed Nita a doll that looked like Atomic Betty.

"Nemo, I think that's more like…a legend, like Bigfoot and the Chupacabra," Aeris told them.

"But we know it's real!" Nita protested.

"You're right. It's real," the woman said as she kissed the girls on their foreheads.

"Told ya'! Night, Aeris," the girls yawned.

"Good-night, you two," she said as she turned off the light and closed the door. "Sweet dreams."

The room was plunged into darkness when a sound of rustling could be heard and then a light appeared under the covers and a voice from a book was being narrated.

'_There are nights out in space where the gentle breeze, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's soul take flight!_

* * *

**GW:** Well, there's the intro to my OCs. Next chapter is when we get to meet them fully. And look out for my other stories coming up. R&R!


	2. All Grown Up

GW: Here's the next chapter and this will show how our two heroines changed in just a few years

**GW: **Here's the next chapter and this will show how our two heroines changed in just a few years.

**Nita: **Let's get going!

* * *

**All Grown Up**

Fiver years later…

Two girls were seen solar-surfing through the sky. The one who was steering was 15-years old with long black hair that was in a ponytail that was held with a silver hair-tie and two red streaks in the front, dark blue eyes, and wearing a black and silver over-sized hoodie over a black sports bra and shorts, knee-high black go-go boots, silver bracelets on each wrist, black and silver fingerless gloves, and a silver heart-shaped (like the KH logo) necklace.

Holding onto the older girl was an 11-year old girl with pixie-cutted mousy brown hair with black streaks and a red butterfly clip adorned at the side, grey eyes, and wearing a pink and red long-sleeved shirt under a light blue vest, a blue denim skirt, red stockings, black school girl shoes, and pinkish-red fingerless gloves. Believe it or not, these were Nemo and Nita Collins, doing their favorite hobby: surfing through the sky.

Nemo soared through the sky, and when she was high, she told her younger sister, "Hit it, sis!"

"Okey-dokey!" Nita smiled as she stepped on a button behind her that retracted the sail. They closed their eyes and Nita squealed in delight as they fell down while Nemo did many aerial spins. They were about to crash into the ground when Nita pressed the button that brought the sail up again and they flew forward.

"Whoo-hoo!" the sisters cheered. They crashed through the barrier of a mining company, with the alarm going off, and ignoring it the entire time. They began sliding on an iron tube, leaving sparks in their trail.

"Yeah!" Nemo shouted while Nita laughed as they flew off the tube. They spotted a large digging machine that, when timed perfectly, she could make it through unharmed. If not…well, Nemo didn't think of that as she prepared for the challenge.

"Now, for a daring feat performed by the amazing Collins' sisters!" Nita commented as the sail became retracted again.

"Let's go!" Nemo said as she flew through it unharmed. "And it's a new feat conquered by the Wonder-Girls!" Nita cheered as Nemo smiled while she held her sail and kept flying.

Yes, it was the time of their lives…until police sirens were heard behind them. They looked behind them to see Archer and Yoki behind them on their scooters.

"Super," Nemo mumbled as she began to pull-over. "Hey, why don't you flee!?" Nita cried.

"Shut it, Nita," Nemo told her sister glumly, knowing they were going to get in trouble by Aeris when they got back at the Strife Inn.

* * *

At said inn, business was booming as Aeris carried food to a table.

"Hi, Lady!" the imaginary friend named Cheese called as he waved his glass around.

"Alright! Refills on the orange juice! I'll be there," Aeris told the imaginary friend as she was delivering an order to Billy's family

"Okay. That's a dozen donuts…" she said as she laid a plate in front of Harold, "oatmeal and milk…" she laid a plat in front of Gladys, "And the cereal for the little man." She laid a big bowl of cereal in front of Billy.

"Yay!" Billy cheered before plunging his whole face in the bowl.

"Enjoy your meal," Aeris said before arriving at a table of six. A man was reading the paper. He had black hair, bored-looking eyes, and was wearing a blue military uniform. He was Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist.

The second was an 18-year old boy with blond hair in a ponytail, golden eyes, and wearing a white shirt under a brown vest, brown pants, and brown dress shoes. He was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Next to him was a boy of 16 with brownish-blond hair, gold eyes, and wearing a black shirt under a red jacket, black pants, black shoes, and white gloves. He was Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother.

The fourth was a man that was about the same age as Alphonse, with short light blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a white collar shirt, brown trousers with suspenders, and brown loafers. He was Alfons Heidrich.

The fifth was a girl with short, copper-colored hair that was curly at the ends, brownish-blue eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt, a white scarf, a lavender skirt, knee-high white stockings, brown school-girl shoes, and a blue headband. She had left arm and right leg automail and beside her was a brown coat that holds her pocket-watch. This was Iris Reinheart, the Braveheart Alchemist.

The last person was a girl tall for her age with long brown hair that reaches her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a pink tank top, blue bell-bottoms, brown boots, red gloves, and a red bandanna on her head that covers her brown rabbit ears. This was Bunnie Bellstone, Iris' mechanic and friend. These six were good friends of the Strife's and Nemo and Nita.

"Sorry, you guys. It's been a madhouse here," Aeris apologized as she placed their meals in front of them.

"That's alright, Aeris," Roy told her, placing his paper down. "Seeing you is good enough for me."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Aeris said as she walked off. "That's pathetic, Mustang," Edward laughed as Iris added, "Where'd you get your lines, from the Love Guru?"

"Insults coming from a mouse and a flat-chest," Roy smirked, making Ed and Iris' eyes go evil.

"Please no drama here," Al sighed as Bunnie said, "Listen to Al for once and let's eat. I'm starving!"

"Mmm, scrambled eggs, bacon, and coffee to wash it all down. Let's eat," Alfons said. But, before any of them could eat, a large dog named Sadaharu came up to the table.

"Uh…hello," Roy said as the gang looked at him. "Why are you here? Do you have friends?" Ed then smirked as he said, "What's the matter? Cat got your-"

Just then, Sadaharu bit a massive piece out of the table-and taking the gang's food with it- before trotting off, leaving a stunned gang.

"Isn't he cute?" Aeris came up to the recovering gang as Iris mumbled, "Yeah, makes me want to hug it with my arms around its neck."

"She's so nice," Bunnie added sarcastically.

"That reminds me. How are Nemo and Nita doing?" Al asked.

"Much better. They had some rough spots, but…I think they're coming along," Aeris said, lifting a few plates of a table. After she said that, a door opened to reveal Yoki and Archer with a guilty-looking Nemo and Nita.

"Mrs. Strife?" Yoki asked.

"Nemo! Nita!" Aeris gasped, dropping all her dishes.

"Oh, spoke to soon," Iris cringed.

"Alright, thanks for the lift, fellas," Nemo said, but Archer held tight to her soldier. "They're holding us against our will!" Nita cried.

"We apprehended your daughters operating a solar surfer near a construction site," Archer reported.

"Breaking violation 100, section 12, paragraph, er…" Yoki faltered.

"Eight," Nemo suggested awkwardly.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem," Nita chirped, getting nudged by her older sister.

"As you are aware, this is a violation on their probation," Archer continued.

"Yes, I know. But, could we just-" Aeris started.

"Allow me, Aeris," Roy said as he and the others came up to the two officers. "My name is Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Perhaps you heard of me?" When the two officers stared at him, he continued, "No? I'm the Hero of Ishbal."

"Crap, he's screwing it up," Ed and Iris groaned.

"Are you these girls's father?" Archer asked.

"Oh, God, no! He's a family friend," Aeris told them. They leaned forward towards the group.

"Back off," they snarled.

"Thank you, but I'll take it from here," Aeris told her friends.

"Okay," Alfons said before whispering, "Don't ever make us do that again."

"Due to repeated violations, we have confiscated their surfer. One more time this happens, and it's off to Juvenile Detention," Yoki said.

"The slammer," Archer said.

"The kiddie jailhouse," Yoki added.

"Thank you, officers. I'll make sure it'll never happen again," Aeris said as she took her two daughters out of their hands.

"We've seen cases like them all the time, ma'am," Archer said.

"Street rats," Yoki said.

"No-futures," Archer added.

"Ditch-diggers," Yoki said, making the two girls glare at him.

"Take care, ma'am," Archer said as he and Yoki headed out the door.

There was an awkward moment of silence in the room until everyone just went back to their business.

"I have had it, you two. Do you two want to be sent to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?" Aeris asked the girl. They just walked off and went to clean a table off nearby.

"Nemo, Nita. Look at me. It's hard keeping the inn going with you two always in-"

"Aeris, it's no big deal," Nemo said as she handed a plate to Nita. "No one was around. Those guys just won't leave us-forget it." With the dirty dishes in hand, the two headed to the kitchen.

"Lady!" Cheese yelled as he banged his glass on the table. "I want chocolate milk!"

"I'll be there, Cheese," Aeris told him as she turned back to her two charges. "I just don't want you to throw away your futures," she said before going to Cheese.

The two looked at their surrogate-mom before Nita sighed, "What future?"

* * *

**GW: **Aren't they just happy, cheery girls? Hope things will brighten in their lives.**  
**

**Roy, Ed, Al, Alfons, Iris, & Bunnie: **Read & Review!**  
**


	3. Signs of Trouble

**GW: **Chapter 3 of the story is here. This is where we meet some friends of the Collins' and some signs of trouble.

* * *

**Signs of Trouble**

Later that evening, Nemo and Nita were moping up on the roof where five others sat with them.

The first had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a white and green school girl uniform, white socks, and brown shoes. This is Kagome Higurashi.

The second, third, fourth, and fifth kids were girls. One had long orange hair tied in a red bow and pink eyes, one had black hair in a horned style and green eyes, the fourth girl had blonde hair in ponytails and blue eyes, and the last one had long white hair and white eyes. They wore the same dress style except the colors were red, green, blue, and white. They were the Powerpuff Girls Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Belle.

In Belle's arms was a green dog with his tongue hanging out. This was Gir, a robot in disguise and Belle's pet.

"Don't take it too badly, you guys. It could've been worse," Kagome reassured her two glum friends.

"How could it be worse?" Nita sighed. "You didn't go to juvie," Buttercup shrugged.

"Shh, Aeris, Roy, and the others are saying something," Nemo told her friends as they listened in.

"I don't know how you do it, Aeris," Roy said. "Running an inn and raising criminals…I mean, kids like Nemo and Nita."

"He's so sensitive," Belle said with an eye-roll as they kept listening.

"Running it?" Aeris sighed. "I'm at the end of my chain, you guys. Ever since their parents died and Cloud left, it's been one thing after another."

"But, at least they're smart," Iris said, trying to defend her pals. "They built their first surfer when they were eleven and seven years old!"

"See, they're not berating you," Blossom said as Nemo and Nita smiled at the memory.

"But, they're slipping in school, constantly in trouble, and when I try to talk to them, they're like strangers to me," Aeris sighed.

"Sounds like Ed," Al teased, getting a "Hey!" from Ed.

"I don't know, you guys, I've tried everything…"

"Guys, look!" Bubbles said as she pointed towards the distance. The friends looked to see a ship falling from the sky.

"Big ship goes boom!" Gir shouted randomly as the ship crashed on the dock.

"Weird that no one else heard it," Nemo muttered as the girls dropped from the roof and hurried to the ship.

"Hey, is there anyone in there!?" Nita called. "Are you okay!?" Before Nemo could tap on the window, a moose with glasses and wearing a scout uniform pressed against the window.

"Holy crap!" Buttercup yelled as the others yelped. The window opened and the moose fell out, holding a small chest to his…well, chest.

"He's after me!" the animal said, grabbing onto a freaked out Nemo. "He's everywhere, can you see him. Eyes like hard stones and the tattoo revealing his true nature!"

"Uh, I think you're a bit whacked out, mister," Nita said, unsure if this man was sane in the head. "He's funny and smelly!" Gir giggled.

"He's after my chest. That horrible Homunculus and his band of cutthroats." He lifted the chest up on his hunched back, "But they'll have to pry it from Lumpus' cold, dead fingers before l--ahh!" Lumpus dropped the chest and began coughing.

"Aw man! Why does this always happen?" Blossom said.

"Uh, come on, give me your arm." Nemo took the moose's arm, chest stuck in his fist, and lifted him up. "That's it."

"My…chest. Slinkman?" Lumpus said in a soft delirious voice as he was carried up to the inn.

"Your mom's gonna love this," Belle said sarcastically.

"You think so?" Nemo shot back sarcastically.

Then, the rain began to fall.

* * *

Back in the inn, Aeris flipped a switch on the window to change the blinds. It went from the outside rainfall to New York, then to the outback of Australia, and finally to Traverse Town at night.

"Thanks for listening, you guys," Aeris sighed.

'No problem. There's a charge though," Bunnie kidded, getting whacked from Alfons. "Ouch!"

"It helps," the woman sighed as she sat down. Roy and the others packed up their things and were ready to leave. Then, they turned and Roy laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's all gonna be okay," Alfons said. "You'll see."

"I keep dreaming one day," Aeris said, opening her holographic locket that showed images of Nemo and Nita playing as toddlers. "I'll open that door... and there they'll be just the way they were."

It switched to when they were toddlers, playing with a little top. "A smiling, happy little pair of girls, holding a new pet..." It switched to show them both holding onto a really big octopus, whose tentacles kept getting into their faces, "and begging me to let them keep it." Roy opened the front door to reveal Nemo holding up Lumpus with her little sister and friends behind her.

"Nemo! What on Earth?" Aeris gasped

"Aeris, he's hurt! Bad," Nemo said as she set Lumpus on the ground, his chest not too far away.

"Hi, Mrs. Strife! Everybody," Belle said cheerfully as Kagome and Bubbles waved shyly at Ed and Al, making the two boys blush a bit.

"My chest," Lumpus said, reaching for it. "He'll be comin' soon." He began pressing the dials on it to make it open. When it opened, he pulled out a round thing wrapped in cloth.

"Can't let them find this," he said.

"Who's coming?" Nita asked. Lumpus grabbed the Collins' sisters and pulled them down.

"The Homunculus," he whispered into their ears. "Beware…the Homunculus." As Lumpus slowly slid down to the floor, Nita was able to grab the ball. Those were his last words as he lay with his eyes closed on the ground, unmoving.

Lights came through the window from outside. Outside, a ship was floating down in front of the inn.

Blossom edged over to the window to peek through the screen.

She was able to see through the darkness many figures coming towards the inn.

"Quick; we gotta go!" Blossom said. Nemo grabbed the hand of her little sister and everyone but Bunnie began rushing up the stairs. Bunnie looked at the door, but ran when a spear pierced through the door.

"See ya'!" Bunnie said, following her companions. Other blasts of different kinds crashed through the window and sparked a small fire in the kitchen. Roy reached a window and pushed it open. He looked down to see a Charizard waiting below. It looked up at him and groaned.

"Stay! Don't move, okay?" Roy said

"I don't think he's going anywhere, you idiot!" Ed said.

Down stairs, the group was looking throughout the whole inn. "Where is it?" one asked

"It's got to be here somewhere!" Another yelled. Nemo, Nita, Kagome, and the PPG were able to see the shadow of a person pointing at the stairs.

"Let me at 'em!" Buttercup growled, but Blossom and Belle held her back.

"Don't worry," Iris assured. "Like the midget said, the Pokemon's not gonna move. Now, we jump on the count of three. One..."

"A MIDGET!!" Ed shouted angrily, but was held by his brother

"Three!" Nita said, pushing the alchemists, the rocket engineer, the mechanic, and their mom out and, along with her sister and friends, jumping after them. When they landed on Charizard, Alfons grabbed the reigns.

"Mush, or whatever you say to make a Charizard move!" he said.

The Pokemon then took off into the air. Aeris looked back at the inn to see it all on fire. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

Nemo and Nita watched this, but then turned their attention back to the ball. Nita unwound the string and brushed the cloth off of it. In her hands was a shinning metal orb with buttons and lines all across it.

"What the heck is that?" Belle asked, getting shrugs from her friends.

"Who knows, except that those guys wanted it," Nemo said softly.

* * *

**GW: **Well, looks like the inn is gone and the Collins' obtained a weird object.

**Nita: **Home-wrecker!

**Kagome: **Read and review 'til next time!


	4. Discovery of a Lifetime

**GW: **Back to the story, the Collins' and co. are going to make a discovery that will change their lives.

**Gir: **Is it tacos!?

**Belle: **No, Girly. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Discovery of a Lifetime**

After the incident, Roy took Aeris, the alchemists, engineer, and mechanic, and the girls to his home. They all met at in his study room to talk about what happened.

"Well, the cops were just at the inn," Roy told Aeris as he set the phone down. "The pirates left without a trace. I'm sorry, Aeris. But the inn's been burned to the ground."

"Those cops should be trying to find those jerks!" Ed argued, only to be smacked upside the head by Iris. "Ow, what the hell was that for!?"

"The pirates left _without a trace_. Don't you listen?" Iris growled. "She's right, Ed. They're gone," Al sighed.

Nita tried to say something to her adopted mother, but Nemo just shook her head at her little sister. Instead, the two siblings walked over to their pals, who looked at them sympathetically.

"If you ask me, I think it was an awful lot of trouble over that weird sphere," Blossom said as Nemo picked it up.

"Yeah, why go after some dumb ball? Why not treasure or valuables!?" Buttercup asked rhetorically.

"Well, the markings are odd," Alfons said curiously. Nemo then began pressing buttons on it absentmindedly as Alfons continued, "I've never seen it before in my life."

As the buttons receded, Nemo then twisted the sphere around with Belle telling her, "I don't think you should be messing around with that."

"Aw, what harm can it do?" Nita scoffed as Alfons said, "It could take me years to find out what that thins is…"

Suddenly, the orb stopped spinning and lit up the room in an eerie green. "Wow, Nemo did the work for you," Bubbles giggled as everyone looked at the weird layout above them.

"It's a map," Kagome breathed in amazed. Inside the holographic layout were what appeared to be worlds, proving that it was a map.

"Hey, that's us, the planet of Toonia," Bunnie pointed to a world excitedly.

"And that's Amestris," Ed said, looking like a kid on Christmas. "And that's Port Royal…and that's Gotham. What, what's this?" He pointed to a planet with only two rings circling it. "It's…it's…"

"Treasure Planet," Nemo and Nita said, fascinated.

"Wheee!" Gir shouted happily. "No way!" Roy, Ed, Al, Alfons, Iris, and Bunnie gasped.

"Treasure Planet!" Kagome and the Powerpuffs shouted.

"Jones' trove of loot? The loot of a thousand worlds?" Roy said thoughtfully. "Do you know what that means!?"

"It means that all that treasure is only a hop, skip, and boat ride away," Nita said as she and her sister looked at the map.

"Whoever brings it back," Iris said, "would be able to hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers. He or she'd be able to experience--!" the map turned off and the regular lights turned on. "Whoo! What just happened?"

"Pay more attention to your surroundings next time," Ed joked as Iris glared at him.

"Aeris, this is it! The answer to all our problems!" Nemo said happily as she and Nita walked over to their guardian.

"Girls, there is absolutely no wa--" Aeris started

"Don't you remember? All those stories that were SO true?" Nita asked.

"That's all they ever were. Stories!"

"With that treasure, we could rebuild the toon bow a hundred times over!" Nemo pointed out.

"Well, this is, it's just, oh my," Aeris said, getting a bit flabbergasted. "Kagome, please tell them how ridiculous this is?"

But the girl shrugged. "Sorry, Mrs. Strife. But I want to go, too," she answered.

"Count us in!" Buttercup and Belle added with Blossom and Bubbles nodding.

"Oh, for the love of-Roy, tell them how crazy this is," Aeris turned to the man and his partners.

"It's really crazy, going all across the galaxy alone," Roy said.

"Now we hear some sense!" Aeris said, looking victorious, while the girls looked defeated. "No fair," Gir sighed.

"That's why I'm going with you," Roy added. Aeris then looked as surprised as the girls. "Ditto on us," Ed, Al, Alfons, Iris, and Bunnie added.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Aeris scolded the alchemists. Roy then grabbed six bags out of nowhere, giving them to the Amestrians, and they ran out of the room with the girls and Aeris following close behind.

"We'll just combine our salaries to pay for the expenses... " Roy went to his room to grab his gloves and stuff, "…commission for a ship..." Ed and Al then grabbed all their clothes and stuffed them into their bags, "… hire a captain and a crew..." Alfons then climbed up a pile of books back in the library to reach a cup with a toothbrush in it. He dropped the toothbrush in the bag.

"And tada!" Iris and Bunnie finished as they and the other Amestrians stood on top of the book pile with bags full.

"You're not serious," Aeris said incredulously.

"I think they are," Blossom sighed.

"All our lives, we've been waiting for an opportunity like this, mostly me, " Roy said, sliding down the pile along with the others. "And here it is screaming... Go Mustang, Go, Do the Cabbage Patch--" Roy began to do the cabbage patch, with the other five beat-boxing in the background, but stopped when Aeris spoke.

"Okay, you're ALL grounded!" she shouted.

"Aeris," Nemo started, "I know Nita and I keep messing up, and I know that we let you down. But this is the chance to make it up to you. We're going to set things."

"Whadda mean 'we,' Miss Trouble-Maker?" Nita argued, but nodded in agreement when Buttercup nudged her.

"Aeris, if I may," Alfons said, drawing Aeris over towards him to talk. "You said so yourself: You've tried everything. There are much worse things than a few character building months in space."

"Believe me, I should I know," Bunnie groaned, recalling her experience in Ishbal.

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing to do, or because you all want to go?"

"We really, really, really, _really_ want to go," Ed, Roy, and Iris begged. Al then added, "And it's the right thing," giving his brother, Roy, and Iris glares. Aeris looked over at the Collins', a sad expression on her face.

"I don't want to lose you like I lost Cloud," she said.

"Trust us, you won't," Nemo smiled softly. "We'll make you proud!" Nita chirped. "Or die trying," Buttercup and Bubbles added, making Blossom, Kagome, and Bubbles sigh in exasperation at the two.

"Can I interrupt this tender moment?" Ed said, ruining the moment. "Now that that's all settled, we'll start preperations at once. Girls, soon we'll be off to the space port." He pointed to the sky where a cresent moon was.

"This is going to be great," Nita laughed, ready for the adventure ahead.

* * *

**GW: **Yeah! Adventure is about to begin soon!

**Nemo: **Read and review.


	5. The Beagle

**GW: **I'm just going to finish all my parodies first, then my stories. Here's the fifth chapter. I need more reviews please!

**Buttercup: **Desperate.

* * *

**The _Beagle_**

Nemo, Nita, Roy, and their friends made it to the ToonCity Space Port on a space barge some weeks later when they had everything in order. The kids looked around to see many people passing them and seagulls flying in the sky.

"Hey! Wait up!" Roy yelled from inside the ship. The kids just stood there as Roy came out of the ship wearing what was more like a diver's outfit than a normal piece of clothing.

"Oh my God," the kids moaned as Ed muttered, "I told him not to wear that!"

"This'll be a good opportunity where we get to know each other," Roy said, approaching the teens. "You know what they say, if you put a cat and mouse together…wait-uh, never mind.

"Just don't embarrass us, okay, Captain Nemo?" Iris said as they started to walk away.

"Let's…just find the ship, okay?" Blossom added in exasperation. Roy just stood there as the lid closed itself. Unsure of where to go, Nemo asked a couple of people where the ship was.

"Second dock on your right." A boy named Shinpachi said from atop a ladder.

"You can't miss it," a man named Gin added, who was holding the ladder up for the teen.

"Thanks," Nita said as they kept walking.

"It's the suit, isn't it?" Roy asked, catching up to them. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to that kid and tiger. This one said it would fit, the cat said it would attract girls. Usually I'm good with clothes, but with those two I just got confused!" Roy crashed into the gang, who just stopped walking. Roy looked up and realized where they were.

"Oh! This is our ship! The _HMS Beagle_!" Alfons said. The group headed for the gangplank, while the Collins' sisters looked up at the ship in awe.

"This is awesome, right, big sis?" Nita smiled at her older sibling, who nodded back. They were finally going to live their dreams.

"Yep, this is-Yikes!" she said before heading up the gangplank. All around the two girls were creatures of all shapes and sizes, readying the ship for its maiden voyage.

"How cool is this?" Kagome said as she and the PPG joined their pals. Then, Bubbles crashed into a large rock monster wearing an apron.

"Sorry about that, I..." Bubbles began, but was cut off by the rock making angry noises that sounded like 'Rada-rada! Rada rada!"

"Let me take care of this, Bubbles," Bunnie said as she and the rest of the gang joined the girls.

"What are you going to do? Give him a carrot?" Buttercup mocked.

Bunnie then made the weird 'Rada' sounds like the rock monster. When she stopped, the rock man just grumbled and walked away.

"I'm fluent in rock creature. Studied a bit while in Ishbal," Bunnie shrugged off her pals' awed gazes before walking off.

"Rock-creature? Cool," Belle said before they followed the rabbit girl.

"That must be the captain," Alphonse pointed to a very large and buff man with balding head and a blonde mustache.

"Good morning, captain," Roy greeted to the man. "Everything ship-shape?"

"Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain," he said in a deep voice. "The captain's aloft." They all looked up to see woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue uniform swing from the mast and do a flip before landing in front of the group. The group, especially Roy, just stared in awe.

"Armstrong, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and as usual," she said in an angry tone. "It's... perfect." her voice softened. "Can't you get anything wrong?"

"You flatter me, Miss Hawkeye," Armstrong said, bowing to her with pink sparkles around him.

"Riza, please keep up," a young voice called. Everyone looked to see a girl with straight auburn hair, green eyes, and wearing a blue dress with a white pinafore, stockings, and black shoes.

"You should keep up, Alice," Riza smirked as the girl, Alice Liddell, joined the gang. Alphonse stared at the girl.

"Like you give me a choice," Alice grumbled. Then, Riza turned to see Roy.

"Roy Mustang, I presume?" she asked.

"Well, um, uh yes, I--" Roy said.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Riza said, banging on the front.

"I can hear you, now stop banging!" Roy said, before trying to pry his helmet off.

"And they call him the ladies' man," Edward rolled his eyes.

"If I may say," Hawkeye held onto a part that had a plug in it, and pulled the plug out, "this suit works better when its right way up and plugged in." She turned Roy around and plugged the plug into his butt, causing him to be zapped by electricity. Roy finally got his helmet off and took the plug out. "If you don't mind, I could do my own plugging," Mustang said, holding onto said plug.

"Mustang is funny when zapped," Gir said to Belle, who nodded.

The woman grabbed his right hand and began shaking it.

"I'm Captain Hawkeye. Was a lieutenant in the military, but I won't bore you with details," she said before turning to Armstrong. "You've met my first officer commander, Alexander Louis Armstrong. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true."

"Please," Armstrong said, being modest.

"Oh shut up. You know I don't mean a word of it," Riza said. "And this is Alice, my second in command."

"How do you do?" Alice curtsied, making Al blush a bit.

"I hate to interrupt your banter and all, but I'd like to introduce you to Nemo and Nita Collins. The girls found the treasure--" Roy was cut off when Hawkeye quickly covered his mouth.

"Mustang," she said. She looked around at those who wanted to listen in, but then turned to their work, before looking at the group.

"I'd like a word with you in my state room," she said.

* * *

The whole group was in the room, and Hawkeye locked it, just in case.

"Colonel Mustang," she said walking from the door to her desk, "to muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude, which borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

"That's one way of putting it," Ed muttered, getting a nudge from Kagome for him to stay quiet.

"Wait. Imbecilic? That's not right!" Roy said.

"May I have the map?" she asked. Nita looked reluctant to give it up, but then took it out of her pocket and tossed it to the captin.

"Here you go," she said. She caught it and looked at it.

"This looks very peculiar, almost something from Wonderland," Alice mused.

"Wonderland?" Al asked.

"Trust me, if you don't want nightmares, then don't ask," Alice warned him as Riza opened a closet.

"First rule on my ship," she said, opening it to reveal a single chest, "in the future, you're going to call me Captain or Ma'am, okay?" She put the map in the chest and locked it, looking at the kids expectantly. Nemo, Blossom, Kagome, Al, Alfons, Bunnie, and Bubbles sighed and stood silently. Nita, Buttercup, Ed, Iris, and Belle stared defiantly.

"I can't hear you," she said dangerously, pulling out a gun, thus freaking out the kids.

"Yes, ma'am," they said immediately.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere," Riza said while closing the wardrobe. She walked back over to her desk before stopping in front of Roy. "Now listen to me, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And Colonel, again, with the greatest amount of respect possible, keep your trap shut."

"Captain, I promise I--" Roy started to be cut off by Riza again.

"Let me make this as easy for you as possible: I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're... oh, how did I describe them this morning Alice, I came up with something good."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am," Alice said in a deadpanned voice.

"There you go, simple as that," Riza smirked.

"Now see here--" Mustang started.

"Colonel, I'd love to chat. Coffee, bagels, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch and you have your outfit to buff up," Alice said. "Armstrong, please escort them to the galley. The Collins' and their friends here will be working with our cook, Mr. Greed."

"Wait, what?!" Nemo, Nita, and their friends said, finally paying attention. "The cook?!"

"This isn't happening," Belle groaned, but unfortunately, it was.

* * *

**Kagome: **Do we really have to work on our adventure?

**GW: **Working builds character! The HMS Beagle is the ship Darwin was one. Please review this story after reading it.


	6. The Cook

**GW: **Well, here's where the cook comes in. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Cook**

The Collins,' Roy, and their pals came walking down the stairs to the galley, being followed by Armstrong.

"That woman! Who does she think she is?! Who does she think is working for whom?!" Roy asked nobody in particular.

"She did a good job on your ego, eh, Colonel Lazy?" Ed said, happy to see his rival get bashed.

"It's my map, and she has me bussing tables!" Nemo said as outraged as Roy.

"Man, what is this, the Whining Brigade?" Blossom groaned.

"I'll not tolerate a foul word about our captain," Armstrong said, taking off his shirt to expose his muscles. "There's not a finer sailor in this or any galaxy then her."

"…Why'd he take off his shirt?" Bunnie said as Buttercup and Belle squealed, "Ahh! Our eyes!"

They looked ahead, hearing somebody whistle, and was able to notice movement beyond the steam of the kitchen ahead of them.

"Mr. Greed?" Armstrong said.

"Well, Armstrong. I thought I said to call me Greed," said a voice. Everybody was able to tell the voice was looking at them.

"Bringing in such people into my galley." The voice stepped out of the steam to reveal a young man with brown hair, violet eyes, and wearing a fur-trimmed vest under a blue shirt, brown pants, and boots. "If I knew you were all coming, I'd have cleaned up a bit." As he walked over to a counter top, Nemo and Nita studied him. The eyes, the tattoo on his hand, the shark-like teeth…

"The Homunculus," Nita and Nemo gasped.

"This is a foreboding of something," Kagome said to the readers.

"This is Colonel Mustang and his troops Edward and Alphonse Elric, Alfons Heidrich, Iris Reinheart, and Rebecca Bellstone. They are financing the voyage," Armstrong said as Roy and his company stepped forward.

Greed also stepped forward as he changed into a blue demon with red eyes.

"Love the outfit, Colonel Horse," Greed said with sarcasm before changing back to normal and turning to the counter.

"I've seen creepier," Iris shrugged as her pals looked on with wide eyes.

"Uh, thanks. Love the blue skin and demonic eyes..." Roy stammered, before pushing Nemo and Nita ahead of him. "Uh, these are Nemo and Nita, with their pals Kagome, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Belle."

"Nice to meet you," Greed grinned, holding out his right arm to shake. Unfortunately, it was in demon form.

"Eek!" Bubbles gasped as Nita looked in amazement and the other girls just glared.

Greed noticed his mistake before turning it back in a human hand and held it out with a smile. Nemo continued to glare at the Homunculus.

"Please, don't be put off by that creepy form, which takes away my good looks," he said cracking a crab out of its shell. Then he grabbed some vegetables, and broke them in half. Then he sliced off his own arm, but then he revealed it just a ploy. Poor Alphonse almost fainted when he saw that.

"This guy's certainly is odd," Alfons H. noted.

"The transformation is hard to get used to," Greed said, turning his left arm in the Shield form and grabbing three eggs before tossing them in the air, "but it really does come in handy every now and then." He caught the eggs behind his back with the Shield hand and cracked them all into a pot without getting all the shells in there, too. Then he took up the pot and threw it into the air. When it landed on the stove, he threw some spices in before taking a sip from the pot with a spoon.

"Mmm!" he said before getting some bowls and dipping them in the pot. "Here, have a taste of my famous stew," Greed handed them the bowls and a spoon for each. Edward smelled the soup, before gingerly dipping his spoon in to have some. He put it in his mouth and smiled happily.

"Mmm! Hey this is pretty good," he said.

"Old family recipe," Greed said. Just then an eyeball surfaced and Edward jumped back, holding onto the bowl with outstretched arms.

"That was a part of the old family!" Greed joked before bursting into laughter.

"Uh, yeah. Well..." Alphonse said while Greed took the eye ball out and popped it into his own mouth. "Eww," Ed gagged.

"I'm nothing if I'm not a kidder," Greed said to Nemo and Nita. "Go on, have a swig." Danny looked at the strange substance, and heard... growling. That's when Nita's spoon turned into a straw and it sucked up all her food. The straw then sucked up Nemo's food before it shape-shifted into a purple blob with dots for eyes.

"The heck is that!?" Belle said.

"Ditto, you little blob of mischief. So that's where you were hiding," Greed said.

"What is that thing?" Nemo asked suspiciously. "It's kinda cute," Nita added as the Ditto crawled back to Greed.

"That is Ditto," Greed smirked as the Pokemon crawled onto his shoulder. "I rescued the blob from a crumbling science lab." He petted Ditto's head. "We've been together ever since." A whistle came from above and Armstrong looked on before turning to the group.

"We're about to get underway." he said. "Would you like to observe the launch, Colonel?" The muscle-man held out his hand and motioned towards the stairs up to the main deck.

"Would I?! Can my shoe closet be seen from space?" Iris joked, smiling. Armstrong didn't get the joke, and stood still, his face blank, his arm still out.

"We'll just follow you," Bunnie said, going up the stairs with her companions. Nemo and Nita were about to follow until Armstrong stopped them.

"You two will stay here," Alex said while Greed was sipping some more soup from his spoon, "in your charge of the two Collins', Mr. Greed." Greed almost choked on the soup.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Buttercup started, but Blossom just led her sister up the stairs.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but-" Greed said, coming up next to a shocked Nemo and Nita

"Captain's orders!" Alex said, turning from the stairs to the three. "See to it the new cabin girls are kept busy."

"No, you can't--" the sisters said at the same time Greed spoke, pointing at the cook.

"No, you can't--" Greed said at the same time the girls spoke, pointing at the girls. They both sighed in the same way and rubbed the bridge of their noses before turning to each other.

"So," Greed said, walking around the two, "captain's put you with me."

"Whatever," Nemo said, keeping the seriousness in her voice.

"Hey, if the captain makes an order, guess you have to follow it," Greed said before turning to the counter and slicing things up with a knife.

"Yeah, authority stinks," Nita said. Her big sister went over to a barrel and found peaches inside. She grabbed one and began slowly walking over the Greed.

"You know..." she said. "These peaches are just like the ones back home... on ToonCity. You ever been there?"

"Can't say I have, kid," Greed said, catching a stray piece of lettuce that almost flew off the counter.

"Come to think of it," Nita said while Nemo took a bite out of the fruit, "just before we left, there was this weird moose, who was, um... looking for his Homunculus buddy."

"Is that so?" Greed said, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Yeah. What was that crazy guy's name, sis?" Nita asked her big sister.

"I remember: it was Lumpus. Scoutmaster Lumpus," Nemo said a bit hard.

"Lumpus? Lumpus?" Greed asked, lifting up a big pot while shaking his head. "The name's not ringing any bells. Must've been a different Homunculus. There's quite a few of them roaming these parts." He put the pot on a fire.

"Prepare to cast off!" They heard Armstrong say from above them as Gir cried, "Set sail like a parrot!"

"Go ahead, you two, and go watch the launch. There'll be plenty of work afterwards," Greed said. The girls kept their eyes on the Homunculus while they went up the stairs and out onto the deck.

"We'll be watching you," Nita said, semi-comical before her sister dragged her upstairs.

Greed's mood went from kind to serious as Ditto crawled onto his shoulder.

"It'd be best if we keep an eye on this two, Ditto. We wouldn't want them straying into things they shouldn't," Greed said

"Ditto!" Ditto agreed.

* * *

**GW: **Dun dun DUNNN! Let's just hope the girls can figure him out before its too late


	7. Cast Off!

**GW: **The poll is done, and since you wanted to see more of this story, I'll keep updating it along with RMC and starting Flight of Dragons soon. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Cast Off!**

"We're all clear, Captain!" said a lizard chimera named Biddo from the crow's nest. Riza looked pleased at the news as she stood between Armstrong, Alice, Roy and his troop. Nemo, Nita, with their friends catching up to them, wandered around deck, looking at everything with interest.

"Well, Major," Riza said, turning to Armstrong. "Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?"

"My pleasure Captain," he responded nodding before turning to the rest of the crew. Alice said to Al "For someone who works for a sea captain, I don't really like going to sea."

"It's okay, I don't think my brother and I have ever been to sea before," Al said.

"All hands to stations!" Armstrong shouted. "Quickly now! Loose all solar sails!" Bubbles bumped into by a Large Body Heartless, who turned to growl at the girl. She yelped as Buttercup growled back, "Watch where you're going, jerk!"

"I don't think it's a good idea to provoke these kind of guys, Buttercup," Kagome said uneasily as a dog chimera named Dorchet ran past them. The ship was starting to lift up as the light hit the sails. Down in the hull, a large ox chimera named Loa was watching the power tubes rising, his hand on a lever, waiting.

"Heave up the braces! Brace up," Armstrong continued yelling. The ship started rising higher and higher and then the girls realized that it was't the ship rising so fast, it was them! The PPG managed to stay settled because they could fly themselves with Belle holding Gir, but Kagome and the Collins' were a bit freaked out. "Someone get us on the floor, please!" Nita called.

"Whoa!" Nemo said as she held onto her little sis and Kagome. "Good thing we can fly," Belle smirked a bit as Gir made airplane noises.

"Ooh!" Roy said as he, his companions, Riza, Alice, and Armstrong were floating. Ed and Iris, though, took advantage of the weightlessness and started floating up while in a lying down position.

"Schnitzel, engage the artificial gravity," Riza said. Schnitzel said something in his language before saluting and pushing down on a half moon shaped button. A purple light quickly shimmered on the deck and everything that was floating soon fell to the ground. Unfortunately, Ed and Iris fell to the deck hard on their backs. Their friends looked at them with deadpanned looks as Iris snapped, "You could waited when we were in landing positions!"

"You should've been prepared," Bunnie pointed out as Ed groaned in pain, "Ow."

"South by Southwest, Nnoitra, heading two-one-zero-zero," Riza said.

"Aye, Captain," Nnoitra said, a hiss in his voice when he said 'Captain.' "Two-one-zero-zero." He began turning the helm to the appropriate direction. The ship seemed just about ready to fly away now and Nemo and company couldn't have been anymore excited.

"Full speed, Armstrong, if you please," Riza said. The large man nodded to her before going to a tube.

"Take her away!" Armstrong said into the tube. Down in the hull, Loa happily pushed down the lever. On the ship's stern, the rockets were readying themselves.

"Brace yourself, Colonel," Riza said sternly.

Roy rolled his eyes as he looked forward. The rockets then blasted off, and Roy was forced to crash into a wall with the force of the rockets.

"AAH!" Roy yelled as he was forced back. Nemo and her crew positioned themselves in the shrouds as the ship started sailing at last. They held onto the ropes, looking out into space, a smile on his face. "This is great…" Nemo smiled as Nita cheered happily.

"Look, Lapras!" Bubbles said happily as a large group of the Pokemon soared past them.

"Wow!" Blossom whispered as the seven looked one of them in the eye. Alfons came over to a railing and looked at the Lapras.

"Look at them all! I've never seen anything like it!" he said. He took a camera out as Roy joined next to him to look at the Lapras. Alfons got ready to take a shot.

"Smile!" the scientist chirped.

"Uh, Mr. Heidrich and Colonel, it wouldn't be good if you-" Riza started, only to be cut off when a Lapras spouted slime up onto Roy and Alfons, who after the spouting incident, took the picture. Riza and Roy's companions had a little laugh at their expense.

"It really is a good day for sailing, Captain," Greed said, coming up from the galley. Riza looked down at him from her position, all humor gone. Greed looked back up at her, a smile on his lips, and a Ditto on his shoulder.

"And look at you, as pristine and lovely as a freshly cleaned table," Greed said, bowing. Ditto looked at him, and standing on his shoulder, bowed as well.

"Save it for your Dublith floozies, Mr. Greed," Riza said. Ditto started laughing a she morphed into a mini Riza.

"Dublith floozy, Dublith floozy!" he repeated as he laughed. Greed quickly grabbed Ditto with his left arm as it turned into a Shield arm and held him behind his back. He quickly put on a wide grin and held his other arm out.

"I feel that was a bit harsh, even for you," Greed said. "I was speaking truthfully from the heart, as I always do." Ditto reached up from behind him and started poking Greed's cheek. The Homunculus turned his other arm into a Shield arm and used it to hold tightly to Ditto.

"Of course you were. Hey, aren't that your cabin girls in the shrouds?" Alice said with a sly smirk.

"Yep, it—oh," Greed said, noticing Nemo and Nita hanging off the shrouds. "A momentary aberration, Captain. They're soon to be addressed." He turned to the sisters and dropped Ditto behind his back onto the deck. "Nemo and Nita!" he said in an authoritative voice. The sisters instantly looked over. "We'll be back soon," Nita said to Kagome and the PPG as they slid down to meet Greed.

"I've got two new friends for you to meet." The girls' smiles grew wider as they leaned forward. "Say hello...to Mr. Mop," Greed threw a mop to Nemo who caught it, "and Mrs. Bucket." He threw a bucket to Nita, who barely caught it with her other hand. They stared at Greed as their friends laughed above them. "Make that 'we'll be back in a couple of hours,'" Buttercup said sarcastically as the five of them continued watching from the shrouds

"Yippee," Nemo and Nita said, voices dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

**Nemo:** Great, we have more work to do. What do you people want from us!?

**GW: **Hope you liked this chapter, which I finally updated. Read, review, and suggest until next time.


	8. Fight with the Crew

**GW: **Here's another chapter of TP. Enjoy with the appearance of a new OC.

* * *

**Fight with the Crew**

Nemo and Nita were using their new 'friends' to swab the decks, mumbling and groaning all the way.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop," Nemo said. "This bombs. Hey!" Nita said as Vicky walked by and bumped into her. She turned to look down at the little girl.

"Watch it, twerp," she growled before walking away. Then a group of crewmen caught his eye. There were two Pixies named Sanderson and H.P, a small professor named Calamitous and his daughter Beautiful Gorgeous, and a duck in a yellow suit named Negaduck. They were talking amongst themselves quietly until Beautiful spotted Nemo and Nita watching them. They all stopped and glared at the girls.

"What are you looking at, brats?" Negaduck snapped.

"Yeah. Get lost," H.P said.

Nemo and Nita looked up and saw a man with long black hair, violet eyes, and wearing a black trench-coat with large spears, crawling from the mast. When he reached the ground, Nemo and Nita remembered what some people called him...Xaldin.

"Little girls really should mind their own business," he said in an almost smooth way.

"Why, is there something you're hiding?" Nemo asked with a smirk. Xaldin scowled at her before grabbing the front of Nemo's hoodie and lifting her up.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well..." he started

"Yeah, but too bad my nose works fine. Seriously, bad breath," Nemo said.

"Why you impudent little...!" Xaldin forced Nemo to the mast. Many crew members began gathering around, urging for them to start fighting.

"Come on! Slice her!" said a snake chimera Marta. Schnitzel made his noises as he punched the air.

"Hey, back off!" Nita snapped, but was helpless to save her sister.

"Any last words, cabin girl?" Xaldin asked, holding his spear to her throat. His arm was pulled away by a blue arm. Nemo was able to catch a glimpse of Greed as he ate a peach

"Hey, Xaldin…" he said in a calm manner as the Nobody struggled to free his arm without dropping Nemo.

"You ever see what happens to a fresh peach...when you squeeze real hard?" Greed said, squeezing his arm while pulling it back at an awkward angle. Xaldin released Nemo from his vice-like grip.

"What's all this then?" Armstrong said, coming up to the group of fighters and spectators. By the time Armstrong came, Greed let go of Xaldin and had his arm back to normal.

"You know the rules," Armstrong continued. "There'll be no brawling on this ship." This was met by many 'aye aye, captain.' "Any further offenders shall be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." He came face to face with Xaldin. "Am I clear, Mr. Xaldin?" Hearing a low growl, Xaldin glanced over to Greed, who was giving his most deadliest of deadly stares. Xaldin sighed before turning back to the buff man.

"Transparently," he said. Armstrong walked away without noticing the glare Xaldin gave to him. It wasn't over between those two.

Kagome and the PPG joined their two friends as the spectators started to leave. "Are you alright?" Blossom asked her friends with Nemo replying sarcastically, "Never better."

"Well done, Major, sir," Greed said. "A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!" When they were alone, Greed grabbed Nemo and Nita's mops, which had long been forgotten and turned to the teenaged girl, who was talking to her friends.

"Nemo and Nita! I gave you a job!" Greed said, pointing to the mops.

"Hey, we were doing it until that Nobody--!" Nita said, growing as angry at Greed.

"No! I don't want to hear it," Greed said, pushing the mops to the sisters. "Now I want this deck cleaned spotless and Dante help you if I come back and it's not done." He then grabbed scrubbers and handed them to the other girls. "Ladies, you can help your friends."

"But, we-" Buttercup was cut off by a glare from Greed. "Oh, man," Belle sighed.

"Ditto." The purple blob climbed onto Greed's shoulder. "Keep an eye on them and let me know if there are any more distractions." Ditto saluted and jumped onto the mast behind the girls before Greed walked away.

"Hi," Bubbles said cheerfully at the Pokemon, only to receive a growl from Ditto. "This will be a long day," Kagome sighed as she and the others got to work.

* * *

Greed walked into the galley, seeing the crew there, ready for whatever may come.

Standing next to Xaldin was girl the Powepuffs' age (**which is 12**) with narrowed black eyes, messy midnight black hair in a ponytail that was spiky in the back, and she wore a black tube top, a blood red skirt that opened in the front and revealed she wore black shorts, black combat boots, black work gloves, and a red tear-drop necklace. This was Belladonna, known as Xaldin's partner on the ship. No one knew why she became a pirate; all they knew was she was a mysterious girl.

"So, we're all here then?" Greed asked politely

"He's going to burst," Belladonna muttered to no one in particular.

"Now, if you pardon my plain speaking, are you all..." His arm turned into a blue arm and his polite demeanor turned furious, "**STARK-RAVING, TOTALLY BLINKING MAD**?!" He lashed out his arm, nicking Biddo on the head. The chimera shrank in his seat, looking on with fear.

"Told ya'," Belladonna smirked in content.

"After all my work to get us hired as an upstanding crew, you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's even time?!" Greed came face to face with Xaldin.

"The girl was snooping around," Xaldin said, crossing his arms. "If Belladonna had helped me and that cabin girl wasn't a brat…"

"Don't blame this on me because I wasn't there to help," the girl sneered angrily, but stopped when Greed continued.

"You just stick to the plan, Nobody!" Greed said. "As for the girl, I'll run her and her friends so ragged they won't have time to think." He put a hand on his chin, a plan for the sisters and their friends forming in his mind.

* * *

**GW: **Well, looks like Greed is scheming. Also, say hello to Belladonna, a new OC!

**Belladonna: **Where's my sister?

**GW: **She'll be coming later. Anyways, read, review, and suggest until next time.


	9. Bonding and Pasts

**GW: **Welcome back. Now we're going to take a look into Nemo and Nita's pasts.

* * *

**Bonding and the Past**

Night-time had finally arrived as Nemo, Nita, the PPG, and Kagome were finishing the deck-swabbing. To amuse himself, Ditto turned into a rag and washed the deck. "He's so cute," Nita and Bubbles laughed at the Pokemon's antics as Buttercup eye-rolled, "Oh, please."

"Well, I had fun today," Nemo said sarcastically. "Making new friends, like that Nobody weirdo." Ditto nodded as he shifted into a smaller Xaldin and made a 'cuckoo sign.'

"Heh, pretty good…for a blob," Belle laughed as Gir danced in auto-pilot mode. Ditto then turned into a tongue and blew a raspberry at her. "I don't think he likes you very much," Blossom laughed.

"Well," Greed said, coming up the deck with a huge bucket, ruining the moment, "what a miracle. Up here for an hour," Greed dumped whatever was in the bucket over the edge, "and the deck's still in one piece. Isn't that great, Bella?" Belladonna moved next to him and scowled, "Its Belladonna. And, you're right; it looks like your new worker bees aren't all that incompetent." Buttercup, Blossom, Belle, and Kagome looked at her as Kagome asked, "How come you're up here?"

"I needed fresh air away from that smelly cabin and those spasmodic idiots I call my crew mates," Belladonna smirked. In truth, Greed was using her for his plan to keep Nemo and her friends out of the crew's hair.

Nemo then looked at Greed and said to him, "Um, look, I, uh...What you did...Thanks." "You're weird, but okay in my book," Nita smiled at Greed.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Greed asked. Nemo's cheerful expression turned sour as Nita looked a bit sad while her friends looked nervous.

"Your parents aren't the kind who teach, huh?" Belladonna asked them a bit more kindly.

"No," Nemo said, going back to her mopping. "They were more like the kind who go missing at sea and leave us with friends."

"Oh…sorry about that," Greed said, more sympathetically.

"Hey, no big deal. Aeris, that's our guardian, took care of us…even after her husband…" Nita fell silent as Nemo finished with a soft smile, "We're doing fine in our own way."

"Really?" Greed asked. "Well, since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into those thick heads of yours to keep you out of trouble." He emphasized his point by poking Nemo's forehead.

"What?" the girls said in disbelief. "True, and I get to help," Belladonna smiled. "If you don't listen, I get to pound you to the brig."

"From now on Belladonna and I aren't letting you out of our sights," Greed smiled his shark grin.

"You can't do-- " Blossom started.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom without our say-so," Belladonna laughed. She liked to make them uncomfortable.

"Who do you think you are?" Buttercup snapped.

"Just your new bosses," Greed laughed as the seven girls sweat-dropped in concern.

* * *

Morning came as Greed and Belladonna watched Nemo, Nita, and their friends work.

"Put your back into it!" Greed yelled to them as they were trying to pry barnacles off the underside of the ship. "Oh, boy," Bubbles sighed as she and her friends looked at the hull and all the barnacles that clung to it.

"This is gonna be a long day," Kagome sighed. After they were finished with that long task, they were soon peeling potatoes in the galley. While Nemo, Nita, Kagome, and the PPG used knives, Greed used his sharp fingers and Belladonna just watched in amusement. The seven girls sighed in boredom.

**I am a question to the world**

**Not an answer to be heard**

Nemo and Nita remembered a time when they were younger as a young Nemo was being held by her father and a baby Nita was held by her mother. They seemed like a happy little family.

**Or a moment that's held in your arms**

The Collins' sisters were brought back to reality as Greed was trying to show them and their friends how to tie a difficult knot. The girls looked away, not caring the slightest.

**And what do you think you'd ever say**

**I won't listen anyway**

**You don't know me**

**And I'll never be what you want**

**Me to be**

After finishing the knot, Greed looked to his students to see the end of the rope tied around a part of the railing, but no seven girls. "Uh, Greed," Belladonna pointed over the edge of the railing. He looked over the edge to see them walking away on the deck below. Greed looked at the knots they used on the rope, then on the one he made. They were exactly alike and this made Greed smile a bit. "I think they're bonding," Belladonna shrugged.

The next day, Nemo and her co. were scrubbing away at the deck. Then, Greed and Belladonna came up and looked down at them

**And what**

**Do you think you'd understand**

**I'm a boy, no, I'm a man**

**You can't take me**

Nemo and her little sister stood up as the two siblings and two crew members seemed to glare at each other before Greed shoved a bucket of water at Nemo and Belladonna shoved a rag at Nita. They grabbed the objects, never leaving their employers' gazes. When they were gone, Buttercup commented, "Nice way to handle that situation," as Nemo poured the water onto the deck.

**And throw me away**

**And how**

Nemo and Nita remembered back when they were little. They were now living with Aeris and her husband Cloud, due to the fact their parents were MIA at sea. As Nemo and Nita built a little version of C3PO and R2D2, Cloud came in and walked past them. They were eager to show Cloud, who became kind of like a surrogate father to them, what they built. But all he did was pat them on the head and walk away.

**Can you learn what's never shown**

**Yeah, you stand here on your own**

**They don't know me**

**'Cause I'm not here**

Older Nemo and Nita were positioned on the bowsprit of the ship, looking out to the skies ahead of them. Later, Greed was telling a story to the crew as Belladonna, Kagome, Nemo, Nita, and the PPG watched. Nemo and Nita smiled as Belladonna, Buttercup, and Belle looked bored. Kagome, Bubbles, and Blossom listened like Nemo and Nita

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Want to touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

The girls just finished cleaning the dishes and Greed, using his Ultimate Shield arms, to carry all of it, came in with another load for them. Nemo clenched her teeth as she started to scrub harder along with her friends. As night fell, they were seen sleeping on top of a dirty plate.

**And how can the world want me to change**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**They don't know me**

**'Cause I'm not here**

Greed and Belladonna looked down at the sleeping kids, Ditto sitting calmly on his shoulder. Greed looked up to see all the stuff that he brought in for them was sitting in nice piles, shining. "Whoa," Belladonna whistled in awe as Greed placed a nearby coat that was lying in a corner onto the kids' backs. Nemo opened her eyes a bit to see the coat and a retreating Greed and Belladonna.

**And you **

**See the things they never see**

**All you wanted - I could be**

**Now you know me**

**And I'm not afraid**

Greed, Belladonna, the Collins' sisters, and their friends were readying a longboat to go on a quick solar sailing trip. The PPG flew to the other side of the boat and untied the ropes as Greed and Belladonna, who was staring at the PPG for a brief moment when they flew to their friends, started waving at Nemo, Nita, and their friends as the boat drifted down and away. Nemo and Nita looked down at their mentor with sad looks coming to their faces.

**And I **

**want to tell you who I am**

**Can you help me be a man**

**They can't break me**

**As long as I know who I am**

A younger Nemo and Nita woke to the sounds of crying and ran downstairs from their room.

**They can't tell me who to be**

They found their guardian Aeris sitting at a table, crying her eyes out, looking out the window.

**'Cause I'm not what they see**

The girls went out the front door to see Cloud with a bag on his back, walking towards a ship at the docks.

**Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me**

The two started running to him, Nita falling over her own feet as they tried to catch up with their guardian.

**And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe**

Cloud was on the ship, The gangplank was drawn and the sisters reached the docks too late, only able to reach out to him as they watched him sail away.

In the present, Greed and Belladonna sailed up and held position, waving for the girls to come aboard. The Collins' sisters smiled at each other as they and their friends hopped aboard.

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Want to touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong **

Greed gave Nemo the controls, pointing out what buttons did what. But Nemo instantly pressed a couple buttons, grabbed the controls, and charged forward.

"Whoa!" Belladonna said, surprised by the sudden action.

**And how can you say I'll never change**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

Although the passengers were a bit terrified, they had fun as Nemo steered the ship to sail behind a comet, surfing on its tail.

**I'm the one now**

**'Cause I'm still here**

They were out of the tail and shaking off whatever space dust they had on them and sailed back to the Beagle, smiling all the way.

**I'm the one**

**'Cause I'm still here**

**I'm still here**

**I'm still here**

**I'm still here**

* * *

**GW:** Feel good chapter! You know what to do, and check out my new story, 'Flight of Dragons.'


	10. Trouble Ahead

**GW: **Here's another chapter of the story. This chapter's going to get actiony…

* * *

**Trouble Ahead**

Nemo, Nita, their friends, Greed, and Belladonna were pulling on the ropes to lift the boat back into the hull. Nemo then slid over to Belladonna's side, making the boat tilt down.

"You having a little trouble there?" Nemo asked, a smile on her face.

"Oh, get lost," Belladonna said, laughing. Nemo went back to her end of the boat and began tying it off.

"You know something?" Greed said, tying his end off. "If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age...they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today." He swept his arm out trying to look regal while Ditto mimicked him in front of him.

"Yeah, and I'd be a cage-fighter," Buttercup joked.

"I don't think they'd be bowing to me or my sister," Nita said, finishing off her end. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when we left home." She and her friends plopped themselves down in their seats, looking across at Greed, Belladonna, and Ditto, who were smiling and wiping the sweat off their brows.

"But we're gonna change all that," Belle said with a small smile. "Plans!" Gir said happily.

"Really? How so?" Greed asked, curious to know.

"Umm," Nemo said, thinking before leaning back with her arms on the back of her head. "We got some plans. Gonna make people see us a little different." "Yep, we're going to change things," Blossom smiled confidently.

"Ooh," Belladonna and Greed said, their smiles disappearing. Belladonna said nervously, "Sometimes plans go astray."

"Not this time." Bubble's smile grew wider as she giggled happily.

"Hmm. Ooh..." Greed said as he looked a bit weak. "I'll get that for you," Belladonna said as she went towards a wall and opened it up. She pulled out a bag as she handed it to Greed. He opened it and pulled out a red stone and then consumed it.

"Thanks, Bella," he said as he looked better. "I told you; it's not Bella,' Belladonna.

"So, uh, how'd you become a Homunculus anyways?" Kagome asked Greed. He sighed and turned his arm into an Ultimate Shield form. He held it up and looked at it.

"You give up a few things, chasing a dream," he said, his arm turning back to normal. For a moment, the PPG thought they saw a shadow of grief flicker on Belladonna's face when the Homunculus said that, but it was gone in a flash.

"Was it worth it?" Nita asked.

"Heh," Greed smirked as he and the mysterious girl joined their new friends' sides. "I'm hoping it is. I most surely am." Suddenly, there was a large crash that caused Ditto and Gir to jump up, startled. The whole ship groaned in distress of the attack.

"What the hell!?" Greed asked. Back on the upper-deck, Roy grabbed a spyglass and looked through it with Ed, Al, Alfons, Iris, and Bunnie beside him.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked the colonel.

"It's the star Beetlejuice," he said in panic as the star exploded. "It's gone super-nova!!" Alfons shouted. Riza and Alice ran towards the Colonel and his crew with Riza ordering Flame, "Evasive action, Elementia!"

"Aye, captain!" a handsome boy named Flame Elementia yelled, turning the helm to avoid the explosion.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Armstrong yelled, taking his shirt off.

"Major, put your shirt back on!" Iris, Bunnie, Alice, and Al shouted before fastening their lifelines.

Everybody on board complied, tying a rope around their waist and tying off on the pegs on the main mast. Nemo, Nita, their pals, Greed, and Belladonna were a part of that group. Riza looked up and noticed debris from the explosion was shooting out and ripping through the sails.

"Armstrong! Secure those sails!" she ordered.

"Secure all sails!" he shouted. "Reef them down, men!" Everybody scurried up the shroud them onto the yard-arms to reach the sails. Nemo, Nita, Greed, and Belladonna, however, were to secure the sail attached to the bowsprit. Nnoitra, on the other hand, was manning the laser cannon, blasting any larger pieces with a good laser ball.

"Prepare to get destroyed!" he hissed.

Kagome was struggling with a pulley. Then a piece hit the pulley. The surprise caught her off guard and she soon fell. "Kagome!" Nemo shouted. Luckily, Kagome was caught in Edward's arms. "Be careful, for Pete's sakes," Edward told her as she blushed and held onto him for safety.

Then, Greed was surprised as he slipped and almost fell if the girls didn't grab onto his lifeline and pull him back up.

"Thanks," he said. Then something caught their eyes. Something big. The hugest chunk of the star began flying towards the ship. Even blasts from the laser cannon weren't working against it. Nnoitra left his seat and began running away from that side of the ship. The chunk was getting closer, ready to crush the Beagle, but time seemed to stop as the chunk started floating backwards.

"Captain!" Biddo yelled. "The star!" Roy and his crew looked at it and realized what was happening.

"It's devolving into... a black hole!" Iris shouted. "Crap, sucks to be me right now!"

"We're...being...pulled in!" Flame said, struggling to hold onto the helm. He was soon forced to let go before Riza ran up to it and grasped it, trying to maintain course.

"No, you don't!" she strained. The black hole let out a large wave that was pretty much a hurricane force wind.

"Blast these waves. They're completely erratic!" Alice yelled as she went near Alphonse.

"Actually, they aren't," Al said, looking down at the systems panel. "There'll be another one in precisely 75.2 seconds." "

Then, there's the biggest magilla of them all!" Roy finished. Then it suddenly clicked for Hawkeye.

"That's it! Nice work, Colonel! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!" she said with excitement in her voice. "Nice work, Alphonse," Alice smiled at the alchemist, making him laugh sheepishly.

"All sails secured captain!" Armstrong said.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" Riza yelled back. Armstrong stood still for a moment, processing her words.

"Aye, captain," he said, before turning to the crew coming down from the shrouds. "You heard her, men! Unfurl those sails!"

"What?!" Marta yelled.

"But we just finished-!" Dorchet started.

"Tying them down!" Loa finished. "Hmmm, yes."

"Make up your mind already!" Negaduck shouted as HP said in a bored tone, "Sanderson, if we die, I just want to say you've been a good partner."

"Thanks," Sanderson drawled.

Armstrong and Xaldin both held onto the yard-arm as they released a solar sail.

"Nemo and Nita! Make sure all the lifelines are secured. Good and Tight!" Riza yelled down as Nemo and Nita were about to climbed up the shrouds.

"Aye, captain!" they yelled back before jumping off and heading for the main mast where all the lifelines were. Nemo pulled the lines to make sure they were tight.

"Lifelines secured, captain!" Nita yelled up to Hawkeye.

"All right then!" she yelled back. Then, came the next wave that pushed Riza back into the wall behind the helm and caused Armstrong to lose his balance. He fell off the yard-arm. Then, he felt a jerk as his lifeline held firm.

He started climbing it when he saw an ominous shadow on the other side of the solar sail unfurl. The maker of the shadow came into full view, spears in hand. Armstrong gasped as one of the spears sliced through the rope, and with a yell, he fell into the dark abyss, knowing the last thing he saw was a smirking Xaldin.

"Hold on to your lifelines! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Riza shouted, unknowing of her first mate's demise. Ditto hung onto the mast for dear life. Nemo, Nita, the PPG, Belladonna, and Greed held onto the other side of the mast tightly. The ship moved farther and farther into the darkness of the black hole.

Then, there was a burst of the magilla...

* * *

**GW: **Oh, cliffie! Remember, read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	11. Comfort

**GW: **Well, the gang is riding the magilla and they don't know of poor Armstrong's fate…yet. Enjoy.

* * *

**Comfort**

The magilla's burst seemed to light up the darkness of the hole, shooting out to the Beagle. And just when all aboard the ship seemed to be doomed, the solar sails caught the magilla's light and, with the energy, soared out and away from the approaching blast. Roy and Iris were sent into a coil of the ropes, while everybody was sent into the sides of the ships. The minute the ship was away from the black hole, the crew got up and started cheering and celebrating. Riza looked down at them all and couldn't help but smile.

"Never…again," Ed said as he let Kagome go. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said gratefully, "Thank you for saving me!"

"Captain!" Roy said, getting himself untangled. "That! Wow, that was absolutely the most-!"

"Awful experience," Iris groaned as she joined her friends. "I should've taken a picture," Alfons scolded himself. "And get killed for it?!" Bunnie chided at him.

"Yes, Colonel," Riza said, looking through a sextant. "Actually your astronomical advice was extremely helpful." Riza walked away, leaving an almost stunned Roy and company. "I think she likes you," Alice teased.

"Well, uh. Thanks. You know, I know a lot of things amanamolicly anatomically... astr- astronomically," Roy finally managed to say, smacking himself in the forehead. "Man, you're not smooth one bit, Colonel," Alphonse laughed.

Riza stood in front of the crew, looking at Nemo, Nita, their pals, and Greed and Belladonna.

"Well, Mr. Greed. I must admit, your cabin girls did an excellent job with those lifelines," she complemented. Greed punched Nemo's shoulder in support as the sisters smiled. "See, told you guys you were useful," Buttercup smirked at her friends as the others smile.

"All hands accounted for, Major Armstrong?" Riza asked, but nobody said a thing. "Armstrong?" "Where's Buffy McBuff-pants?" Belladonna said, looking around for the Major.

Xaldin then stepped forward, holding Armstrong's snapped lifeline.

"I'm afraid the Major has been lost," he said in mock sadness, giving the rope to Riza. "His lifeline was not all the way secure." Riza turned to give the most frightening glare to the sister, who looked with surprise and shock.

"That can't be true!" Blossom pointed out. "Nemo and Nita made sure the lines were secure!" Belle added as Gir blew a raspberry.

"Yeah, we checked them all!" Nemo said. Followed by her sister, she ran through the crowd to the mast where the lifelines were, and couldn't believe their eyes. There was one empty peg where a lifeline should've been. Major Armstrong's lifeline.

"Bu-but we did. We did check them all. They were all secure," Nita choked, ready to cry at their supposed mistake. Riza glared at them when Bubbles said softly, "Um, Captain. Maybe now's not the time to blame others. We should probably mourn for the loss."

Riza paused; then she frowned, her face showing sadness.

"Major Armstrong was a…a fine sailor," Riza said, noticing everybody bowing their heads in respect. "More fine than any of us... could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." As they went about their duties, no one noticed Xaldin smirking the most evil and guilty smirk in the history of evil and guilty smirks. No one except Greed and Belladonna, of course…

* * *

Later that night, The Collins' and their friends were up in the shrouds with Nemo examining the snapped rope. Greed and Belladonna came up on deck with Ditto resting on the Homunculus' shoulder. Greed looked out at space at the railing, Belladonna sitting beside a sad-looking Nita.

"It wasn't your fault, you know," Greed said, getting no response from any of them. "Half of the whole crew would be spinning around in that black hole if yo-" Nemo was agitated and threw the rope out in the space.

"Look, don't you see?!" Nemo yelled, jumping down from the shrouds. "Nita and I screwed up again! For two seconds in our lives, I thought that maybe we could do something right! But…It's not fair!" Nemo leaned up against the mast. Nita joined her sister and held her hand, saying softly, "We just...don't want to be screw-ups for once."

Kagome and the four PPG watched sadly as Greed and Belladonna came up to them. Belladonna gave some firm slaps on both sisters' cheeks. "Hey, what gives!?" Nita snapped.

"Now, you listen to me, Nemo and Nita Collins," Greed said. "You have the makings of greatness in you. But you have to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, whatever happens, and when you get the chance to really test your strengths and abilities…well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off you that day." When Greed was done, Nita hugged the Homunculus as Blossom said, "That was a pretty deep speech."

Greed was confused by this show of emotion, but he hugged the younger girl back.

"There, there. It's all right. You can let go, please," Greed said before gently pushing Nita in front of him. "Now listen, Belladonna and I have to go; we're on watch right now and it would be best if you went to bed."

"Alright, no more tears now," Belladonna smiled kindly at Nemo and Nita, though the smile was a bit rusty as if she hadn't smiled kindly at anyone in a while.

Nemo and Nita rubbed away at whatever tears remained in their eyes before smiling at Greed and Belladonna, and headed down below. Kagome and the PPG's smiled as Belle said to them, "Thanks…for comforting them." With that, the five girls were gone.

When they were alone, Greed and Belladonna lost the smiles.

"Greed, this isn't good. We're in too deep with them," Belladonna said in a worried tone. Ditto nodded in agreement.

"Next thing you know, the whole crew will think we've gone soft," Greed added. Ditto nuzzled his master in the crook of his neck. The three then continued their watch, unaware of Xaldin on the yard-arm, looming over them with a nasty smirk. "Well…this is interesting," he said snidely as he took off.

* * *

**GW: **Aw, poor Nemo and Nita…read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	12. Eavesdropping Can Reveal Things

**GW: **Here's the next chapter, where the Collins' and their friends hear Greed's evil plan…Enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Eavesdropping Can Reveal Things**

Morning came upon the ship as the crew was waking up.

Nemo, Nita, and their pals lay in their hammocks, Schnitzel above Buttercup.

Then, the rock monster's hand fell out, smacking Buttercup in the face.

"Stupid rock," she grumbled as the others slowly opened their eyes as well. Then, Belle rolled out onto the floor with a yelp as Bubbles giggled, "Watch your step."

"Thanks," Belle groaned as the others got out and put on their shoes. As Nita reached for her other shoe, she was shocked to see it hopping away. Nita sighed as Ditto hid behind a few barrels, "Ditto, please. I'm not in the mood." As she tried to grab the Pokemon, the creature sneakily crawled up behind the younger sister and using her shoe, kicked her in the back.

"Ow! You blob!" Nita said, turning around, a smile playing on her lips. Ditto blew a raspberry and laughed before running away, Nita quickly giving chase. "Nita, don't stomp about," Nemo said in annoyance as she and the five others followed the girl and Pokemon.

Ditto dropped the shoe on deck before hidding in a nearby barrel, pulling the lid on. Nita picked up the shoes and looked at the barrel before the lid lifted to reveal Ditto, who then gave Nita a kiss on the cheek.

"Prepare for death!" Nita said, reaching to hit Ditto over the head with her shoe, only to have the blob run behind a barrel.

"Prepare to die!" Ditto mimicked, running out and around Nita and her recently joined mates. "Die, die!" He then rolled into a ball, ricocheing himself off the railings and down into the galley.

"How Greed puts up with that puddle I'll never understand," Blossom rolled her eyes as they ran down to the galley and saw…nothing

The whole place was empty, save for the usual kitchen stuff and a barrel of peaches. "He's probably in there," Kagome motioned to the barrel of the juicy fruits. They walked up to the barrel to see peach after peach after a peach with black eyes….wait a minute! Nemo stared at the peach until it opened to reveal a little purple creature.

"Ha! Busted!" Nemo said as the girls jumped into the barrel and Nita grabbed Ditto while it giggled mischieviously. In the midst of their fun, Blossom heard some approaching voices and hushed, "Shh. Listen."

"…there are only three of them left," the girls heard Calamitous say.

"We are waiting to long!" Beautiful Gorgeous said. They looked through a knothole to see them, then they saw Greed's arm and Belladonna's head.

"We don't move until we have the treasure in our hands," Greed said as Xaldin came into view.

"I say we kill them all now," Xaldin said, his spears shining in the light. Greed grabbed Xaldin's coat with his Ultimate Shield arm and brought him close.

"I'm giving orders here! Disobey my orders like that stunt you pulled with Armstrong, and so help me, you'll be joining him!" Greed threw Xaldin at the girls and Ditto's barrel, causing a small whimper from the Pokemon. "And it won't be pleasant," Belladonna added with a snicker.

"Those are some pretty strong words from you two, but I think it's only a charade," Xaldin said, getting up and reaching in the barrel for a peach. He kept reaching until Belle lifted a peach into his palm.

"What do you babbling about?" Belladonna growled as Greed glared.

"Belladonna, I'm hurt you've sided with that Homunculus," Xaldin said in mock sadness before saying darkly, "It's those girls; Nemo and Nita Collins."

"So what?" Greed asked.

"Either way..." Xaldin said, examining the peach. "I think you two actually developed soft..." he popped a soft part of the peach which caused juice to flow from the hole. "...spots for them." Everyone looked at Greed and Belladonna with shock. Was there brave, ruthless Ultimate Shield going soft on them? And Belladonna, the toughest sailor on the ship, becoming kind with him?

"Listen to me," Greed said, an energy of pure anger and hate surrounding him. "All of you. I only care about one thing, and one thing only: Jones' trove! You'd think I'd risk it all for some stupid little orphans?" Nemo and Nita almost could hear their hearts breaking when they heard that and their friends looked shocked when Belladonna snarled, "Soft? For those dorks and their friends? Are you mad?!"

"What was it I heard last night?" Xaldin sneered. "'Oh yeah; 'you have the makings of greatness in you.'"

"Shut your trap!" Greed said, going Ultimate Shield while Belladonna's hands glowed black. While the rest of the crew backed away, The Nobody remained where he was, sneering at his pissed-off crew mates.

"We only comforted and were kind to them to keep them off our trail," Greed said. "I have not gone soft, and I never will." "Ditto for me too," Belladonna added when she said quietly, "I have to be strong to regain what I lost."

"LAND HO!!" they all heard. Filled with excitement, the whole pirate crew went up top deck. Greed quickly went to his human form while Belladonna calmed her black glowing hands.

The seven girls just sat in the barrel, shocked and stunned. Shocked to hear there was going to be a mutiny and stunned to hear the two people who were actually nice to them, was lying to keep them off their trail. Nita's grip loosened on Ditto, who climbed out of the barrel to chase after Greed.

"Ha, ha-ha! Feast your eyes and click heels if you are able to!" Biddo said. Everyone jostled for a place at the railing to see what they've been searching for for years: Treasure Planet. Greed and Belladonna were so far back, they needed to get a better look at the planet. Greed reached into his pocket to find it empty.

"Where's that spyglass?" he asked himself. "Maybe it's below deck," Belladonna suggested.

* * *

The girls climbed out of the barrel, still stunned. Nemo leaned on a table, her hand brushing against Greed's spyglass.

"Of all the dirty-!" Buttercup growled. "The crew are all pirates. We have to tell Captain Hawkeye," Kagome said.

The girls nodded as they ran up the stairs…when they bumped into Greed and Belladonna.

"Hey there," Greed said, as surprised as the girls were. He put on a big grin and walked down, making the girls back away slowly.

"So, you playing games down here, huh?" Belladonna said cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games," Nita said, backing up into a table with her friends.

"I see. Well, I'm really not one for games, honestly," Greed shrugged, as he brought his arm up behind his back, turning it into the Ultimate Shield form. "I always hated to lose."

"Hmm," Nemo said, picking up a knife that lay behind her on the table, "me too!" In one quick motion, Nemo plunged the knife into Belladonna's leg while Belle kicked Greed down in one powerful kick, and they rushed out of the galley. Belladonna screamed in pain and held her bleeding leg as she and Greed stumbled up to the top deck and scanned it for the five girls. Then, they saw the seven run into the captain's cabin with Ditto not too far behind, slamming the door shut afterwards.

"Dammit!" Greed said. He put his two fingers in his mouth, and let out a long whistle. Everybody turned to him.

"Change in plans, everyone!" Greed yelled, going full Shield as Belladonna tied a wrap around her bleeding leg. "We! Move! NOW!" Greed threw his fist in the air. The crew cheered and began running to where the weapons were being stowed.

"Stike our colors, Biddo!" Greed shouted.

"With pleasure, boss," Biddo laughed maniacally, pulling down the ships flag. Flame punched through the door to the armory and pulled out all the weapons, earning a loud cheer from the crowd of pirates. Greed stood, looking very victorious, as the jolly roger was being raised behind him with Belladonna smirking maliciously with her crew. The mutiny had begun.

* * *

**GW:** Oh, no! Mutiny! Let's hope the good guys can get away. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	13. Mutiny!

**GW: **Here's the next chapter of 'TP.' BTW, I've decided that, after this, I'll post 'NBC' and 'Project: CPIS.' So, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Mutiny!**

"Pirates, on my ship? I won't allow it," Riza said, pulling a rifle and a pistol out of a cabinet. "Mustang, can you use it?" She tossed the pistol to Roy who fumbled with it before holding it the right way. "Smooth," Ed rolled his eyes as he caught a pistol along with Bunnie and Alfons.

"Um…I have my gloves, but I guess I can-" he said, accidentally shooting a globe. "I'll take that as a 'no,'" Alice said sarcastically. Riza glared at him while taking out the map. Ditto climbed up on the cabin and looked at it, his eyes growing bigger than usual.

"Ooh," he said

"Ms. Collins," Hawkeye said to Nemo. "Defend this with your life!" She tossed it to Nemo, but Ditto jumped up and grabbed it in his mouth.

"Ditto! Give me that!" Nemo shouted, grabbing the map out of Ditto's mouth. "Dumb Pokemon blob."

"Grumpy," Nita, Kagome, Iris, the PPGs, Bunnie, and Alice mumbled to each other.

* * *

Outside the cabin, the pirates were slowly blasting their way through the locks.

"Ugh, you're wasting daylight!" Greed said. He used only one punch and knocked the door down. The cabin was empty, save for one hole in the floor. As both Greed seethed, he grabbed Belladonna, Negaduck, and the Pixies and threw them down the hole.

"Stop them, you idiots!" he yelled. There was a large crash.

"You suck!" Negaduck and Belladonna shouted as the Pixies went in a monotone, "Ouch."

* * *

"It's a good thing I'm not in my suit of armor for this!" Al said as he dodged running into barrels and crates. They all quickly ran into the hull where the longboats were.

"Hey, you!" Negaduck yelled, running after them, many pirates following them. Riza quickly slammed the metal door. A loud clang followed and suddenly a Negaduck-shaped imprint was made on the door.

"Why?!" Everyone heard him moan. Riza used her rifle to meld the locks on the door so no one could get in.

"To the longboat, quickly!" Alfons said.

Buttercup pulled the lever that activated the longboats before running and jumping into the longboat with her pals. Ditto then grabbed the map and placed it in his mouth, jumping off the boat.

"Ditto! No!" Nemo yelled, jumping out of the boat to chase the Pokemon. "Sis!" Nita called as she and her friends followed the oldest Collins' girl. "Kagome! It's not safe!" Edward called as the doors exploded and the pirates started firing at the longboat.

"Taste bullets, scum pirates!!" Iris yelled, firing at them along with Edward, Bunnie, and Alfons. A group of pirates consisting of Nnoitra, Calamitous, and Beautiful Gorgeous were coming at the boat. Roy looked at his pistol, and without looking, fired at a large air canister, which landed and crashed through the walkway. Thus causing it to break and send Nnoitra, Calamitous, and Beautiful through the hole. "Oh, blast it!" Calamitous screamed.

"Did you actually aim at that?" Riza asked, surprised as everyone looked at the Colonel.

"You know, actually I did," Roy said, surprised at himself. Riza pushed him down and began shooting at the rest of the pirates. Greed pulled up the lever with a wicked grin, causing the hull door to slowly close.

"Not good! He's trapping us in!" Bunnie yelled in alarm. Hawkeye looked around for a way to get out of there and saw the cables that held the longboat.

"Colonel, shoot the cables over there on my signal. I'll take the ones above us," Riza said, hunkering down. All the while, Nemo, Nita, Kagome, and the PPG were chasing Ditto, who still had the map in his mouth.

"Ditto! Get back here!" Bubbles yelled. "Get back here, or I'll punch your lights out!" Buttercup threatened. Ditto was about to come to the girls when Greed came forward.

"Ditto! Come on! Come here!" Greed said. "Cheater!" Belle growled, but was tackled by Belladonna. "Oops, my bad," Belladonna said wickedly as the girls besides Nemo and Nita took her on.

"Ditto! Here, cute blob," Nita said, opening her arms wide for the blue ball of fluff. "Bring it here, come on!"

"Come to daddy, Ditto."

"Ditto. Ditto! DITTO!" Nemo shouted.

"Come on, Ditto!"

Ditto looked ready to snap as he ducked into a coil of ropes. Greed and Belladonna went towards the ropes when Nemo activated her Keyblade and used the black whips from the weapon to tie Belladonna in an unbreakable knot.

"Let me go!" she hissed deadly as Blossom lifted her up. "Sorry, but we're taking you hostage, whether you want to or not!" Blossom told her firmly.

With Greed, he was about to reach into the rope and get it, but Nita got there first. Nita looked down with the map in her hand and then dashed over to their boat with her friends and Belladonna being carried by Blossom. Greed got out a gun and was ready to shoot…but, he found that he couldn't.

"NOW!" Riza yelled as the girls jumped in. They landed just as the boat fell out of the hull. Alice pulled on a rope and the solar sail opened.

"Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged. Now let's get out of here!" Alice said as her commanding officer took control.

"That's it..." Flame said, on the cannon. "Come into range, you weaklings!" The cannon started charging up, but Greed tried pushing it out of range.

"Don't! We'll lose the map!" he yelled. But he was too late. The cannon fired sending a cannonball right at them.

"Captain!" Roy yelled as the Elric's, Iris, Alfons, Alice, and Bunnie screamed for their lives. "Cannonball at twelve o'clock!" Riza tried to steer away from it, but the ball blasted the main controls. Riza held her side as it exploded behind her. They started falling with Riza steering them, crashing through weird plants and soon skidded and rolling to a stop on solid ground. They lifted the boat and got their land legs back. "I wasn't scared; were you, Al?" Ed asked his brother a bit shakily as he helped Kagome out. "Nope. Not at all," Al replied shakily as well while helping Alice out. The others also got their bearings.

"Whoa," the PPG said simultaneously. "Let's do that again!" Nita chuckled weakly.

"That was rougher than the stuff I handled in the military," Roy said.

"Heh, heh," Riza said, coming out from under the boat, her hair messed up a bit. "Not one of my best landings." Smoothing out her hair, she suddenly grabbed her sides and collapsed.

"Captain!" Roy said, coming over to help Riza up.

"It's alright. I'm good," Riza said, standing and falling into Roy's arms. "It's slight bruising. A bowl of wine and I'll be alright." She stood tall, looking the way she did when the journey began. "Ms. Collins," she said, looking at Iris. "Not me, ma'am," Iris shrugged.

"Uh, over here," Nemo said. Riza squinted her eyes at Iris, then turned to Nemo.

"The map please," she said. Nita nodded and pulled out the map from her pocket and was able to see it was...morphing into a familiar blob.

"Ditto?! Ditto, where's the map?!" Nita yelled. The Pokemon climbed one of the trees and pointed at the ship.

"You're joking, right!?" Belle laughed weakly.

"Are you kidding me?! It's back on the SHIP?!" Buttercup yelled louder. Belladonna sat up, still tied to the chains, as she laughed, "Looks like you made a mistake."

Buttercup and Belle glared at the captive as Riza looked at the ship.

"Stifle that blob and get low," she said, interrupting Nemo strangling the Pokemon. "We've got company." They all looked at the ship to see a longboat sailing down.

"We need a more defensive position. Nemo," Riza said, pulling out a pistol and handing it to the teen, "scout ahead with your comrades." Nemo nodded as her friends prepared to set off.

"I'll come as well," Belladonna said as she managed to stand up despite the chains. "If you'll trust me and let me go."

"Hah! How do we know to trust you?" Kagome asked. Belladonna looked dead serious as she said seriously and truthfully, "Because, I don't like to lie and I don't do it often."

Something in the girl's eyes made Nemo believe her as Nemo retracted the chains from her Keyblade. Belladonna nodded as she joined the group.

"Ah!" Riza said, suddenly falling forward before Roy caught her.

"Whoa, girl," he said, "Come on. Let's have a good look at your back."

The party of girls kept walking onward as Edward said to Kagome in a worried tone, "Be careful, Kagome."

She looked back and smiled reassuringly as he smiled back. Then, the girls were off.

* * *

**GW:** Belladonna has joined the party as the girls are going to find shelter. Next chapter will introduce two crazy robots, a crazy inventor, and someone from Belladonna's past. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time!


	14. Crazy, New Friends

**GW: **Now it's time to meet the crazy robots with their crazy inventor friend and someone from Belladonna's past. Enjoy.

* * *

**Crazy, New Friends**

Being careful not to slip on the unfamiliar jungle floor, Nemo, Nita, and the others walked past weird plants, with Nemo holding the pistol.

"Man, I've heard of the jungle being wild, but this is way too literal," Belladonna joked.

"Belladonna, there's something that's been bothering us," Blossom started. "You don't seem like a bad person, so why are you working for those pirates?"

"Yeah, Greed and his jerky friends are nothin' but…jerks!" Buttercup scowled. Belladonna sighed, "I lost someone dear to me, and the only way I could search for her was to join the crew. It was free and I could sail about looking for her."

"Who is this someone?" Bubbles asked curiously. "…It doesn't matter; she's probably no longer alive," Belladonna said sadly, getting sympathy from the girls.

"You ever get the feeling someone's watching you?" Nita asked, not knowing that something was watching the party…

From the bushes, large opal eyes peered at the group as Nemo turned to see nothing except the rustling of bushes. "I think we have company, guys," Nemo said warily as she made her ways to the bushes.

Nemo looked at the bushes carefully. All was quiet. Suddenly, a face shot in front of her own and let out a yell. Nemo and her pals let out a yell with the mysterious figure pouncing on Nemo. The poor teen fell on her back and looked up to see her attacker.

It was a girl with large, happy-looking opal eyes, medium-length straight light brown hair wrapped in a ponytail with a strand sticking up in a lightening bolt position, and she wore a black sleeveless top, cameo pants, black tie-boots and wristbands. Behind her was a hovering disc that beeped happily with blue eyes and black paint.

"Wow! This is awesome, Bleeper!" she said to the hovering disc ecstatically. "A group of school kids coming to rescue us at last! Hey, buddies! Come and see!" As Nemo got to her feet, the weird girl hugged her tightly, saying happily, "Oh, I could just hug you!"

"Hey, back off, freak!" Belle snapped as she and the others got ready to attack.

"Lighten up, meatbags," a rude voice snapped. From the brush, two robots came out. One was the tallest with a grey body and yellow eyes. His hands were claws and his chest looked like it had a hatchet on it.

The second was the smallest with a square body, yellow eyes, and wearing a black jacket over a red shirt and black pants. "Forgive our friend's enthusiasm. We've been stuck here for quite sometime," the small robot said.

"Sure, no prob. Please let go of me," Nemo asked the excited girl.

"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry," she said, letting go. "It's just...we've been marooned for so long." Ditto made a loony sign, making Nita smirk. "I mean, sure being with robots and a sad girl is fine. But, for heaven's sake, after a few years...YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS! Ha, ha, ha!"

"I fear for our safety," Kagome said with a sweat-drop to her friends.

"Um, okay..." the girls said nervously.

"By the way, our names are…" the tall robot said, then faltered. He tried to remember his name as the girl and small robot sighed.

"Oh, right; I'm Bender," the tall robot, named Bender said, as he introduced the two others, "and the mini-robot is Mechazawa. And the spazz is Rini MacIntire with her annoying creation Bleeper."

"Nice to meet you," the small robot, Mechazawa, greeted as Rini cheerily said, "Hi." Bleeper just bleeped. "Oh, and we have one more comrade named…something with a B," Rini mused.

"It's Bara, Rini," a sweet voice chuckled as a girl the same age as Belladonna's came out and stood next to Rini. She had pale gold eyes, pale dusty hair to her earlobes with a crimson rose ribbon adorning her hair, and she wore a crimson dress with a black velvet belt around the waist, smoky grey stockings, and black ballet flats that tied around her legs. This must've been Bara; Mechazawa, Bender, and Rini's friend. Then, Belladonna and Bara gasped as they saw each other.

"Bara!" Belladonna cried happily as she embraced the girl. "Thank God I found you. I thought you were dead."

"Nope, just lost," Bara shrugged. Belladonna said to the befuddled crew, "This is the one I've been searching for; my sister Bara." Bara said to her friends, "And this is my sister Belladonna."

"Ah, you found each other again. Kawaii!" Rini exclaimed.

"Hi. What are your names?" Bara asked the other girls.

"Uh, I'm Nemo. This is my little sister Nita, and my friends Kagome, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Belle."

"Hey," the girls nodded their greeting.

"Alright," Mechazawa said as he held out his claw. "Nice to meet you ladies."

"Look, sorry but we're kind of in a hurry, alright?" Kagome said, getting up and walking away from the natives of the island. "We have to find a place to hide before some pirates get us."

"Pirates?" Bara asked her sister as the two reunited siblings followed the gang. "It's a long story," Belladonna sighed in a tired manner.

"Pirates?!" Bender yelled as he, Rini, and Mechazawa ran after the group. "Don't get us started on pirates!"

"They drive us crazy," Mechazawa said.

"Bender, Mechazawa, and I worked for that jerk Davy Jones before getting marooned here. Then, Bara joined our group," Rini ranted.

The part of 'Davy Jones' this made Nemo and Nita stop in their tracks. "Man, did that squid-face had a temper or what, you guys?"

"He definitely needed anger management," Bender joked as Mechazawa nodded.

"Wait, you knew Davy Jones?" Nita asked Rini, Bender, and Mechazawa.

"I think he suffered from mood swings 'cause he lost the love of his life and he was ugly," Rini said. "But I'm no psychologist, I…you let me know when I'm rambling, new buddies."

"But then-Wait! Then you gotta know about the treasure!" Buttercup said in excitement. Rini and the robots grew uncomfortable at that.

"Treasure?" Mechazawa asked.

"Yeah! You know, Jones' trove, the loot of a thousand worlds?" Bubbles said. "Ring any bells?"

"Its kind of a bit...Fuzzy. Wait, wait. I remember. Do I?" Bender and Mechazawa mused. "We think so! Treasure! Treasure... Lots of treasure! Buried in the, ugh...centroid...Centroid...CENTROID of the mechanism! And then, there was this big door! Opening and closing! Opening and closing! And Davy Jones wanted to make sure nobody ever got to it so us robots...Ugh!! What did we do!!" The two robots short-circuited. With every outraged cry, the group stared at the scenario as Belle asked Rini, "Do you know about the treasure?"

"Nope, only the bots do. I just got spirited away with them," Rini shrugged happily as Bleeper bleeped. "Ditto for me," Bara added.

"Uh, snap out of it, Bolt-brain!" Nemo yelled, smacking the robots across the face. The smack caused them to spin around and stand frozen.

"And you are...?" Bender asked the group.

"Wait a minute! What about the treasure?" Blossom asked in exasperation.

"I want to say Sailor Moon and her friends," Mechazawa said calmly.

"You said something about the centroid…whatever it was!" Nemo shouted in frustration.

"Sorry. It's just Bender and I…lost our minds," Mechazawa said, giggling. "Ha, ha, we lost our minds!"

"I lost my mind ages ago," Rini smirked. "You haven't found our minds, have ya?" She observed the girls as Belladonna muttered to her sister, "How'd you live with these nuts?"

"Through patience and fortitude," Bara shrugged with a smile.

"Rini, what are you talking about?" Nita asked.

"Bender and Mechazawa's missing minds. My mind's gone, but their's is somewhere out there. They're two little chips, not that hard to miss really," Rini responded.

"Look, we'd like to help but we gotta find a place to hide. Okay?" Nemo said, walking away. Rini and the two robots frowned sadly.

"Oh well. I guess... we'll just be moving on then. I'm sorry if we were…annoying." Bender mumbled. "So I guess it's... goodbye then. Sorry we can't be of any use. Bye, bye," Mechazawa sighed as he and his two remaining comrades began walking away.

The girls looked at Ditto as he was perched on Nemo's shoulder. The Pokemon looked ready to burst into tears.

Nemo sighed. "Look, if you all want to tag along, you have to be quiet." The three quickly spun around and jumped in the air.

"Woohoo!! YES!" They yelled as they joined the group. "This is the greatest! We're lookin' for a..." they saw Nemo's frustrated face. "Uh... Being quiet now." The three zipped their lips.

Bubbles sighed in a dreamy manner, "You know; he might be crazy, but that Mechazawa sure has a smooth voice." Blossom, Buttercup, and Belle looked at their sister weirdly as they continued trekking onward.

"Okay, now I think we should..." Nemo started to be interrupted by Rini.

"Hey, new pals?" she said, looking like she had to use the bathroom. "Before we start this journey thing can we make a pit stop to my place?" She pulled back some bushes to reveal what looked like an egg-shaped building with a hole in it. "It's kind of urgent."

"Rini," Nemo said, a smile showing on her face. "I think you've solved our problem."

* * *

**GW:** Everyone, say hello to my new OCS, Rini and Bara!

**Rini: **Woot!

**Bara: **Hello. Anyway, read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	15. Bargains

**GW: **Here's the next chapter of TP! I decided to finish this story first, then complete FOD, so be patient with me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Bargains**

"Uh, pardon the mess, everyone," Rini said sheepishly as she threw a game board away.

"You'd think in a hundred years we would've dusted a little more often," Bender said, "but, you know, when you're hangin' around, it tends to, uh," Bender picked up a pair of huge underwear, "be forgotten."

"You lived in this pig-sty?" Belladonna asked her sister in disgust as the group walked in. "Yes," Bara sighed sadly.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Mechazawa commented as Roy carried Riza inside bridal style. "I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple?" From behind a curtain, the small robot pulled out a tray that had a flower pot overflowing with black goo and a wrench in it, and a cube with pink liquid.

"Oh, um. Uh, no. Thank you, we don't drink... and, uh, we're not a couple," Roy said, gently laying Riza down near a rock so she could lean back on it. She looked up at him and smiled, while he returned the favor. "Geez, don't go mushy on us now, Colonel," Ed teased, getting playfully shoved by a smiling Kagome. Al smiled at Alice and said, "Don't worry; the Captain's in good hands."

Alice smiled a bit. "I know that."

"Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. I'm thinking these are something like the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture," Alfons said as he peered at the walls.

"Collins sisters, stop anyone who tries to approach. Ohh!" Riza said, trying to be tough but failing when she felt pain. Roy just pushed her back down to the rock.

"That's all good to hear. Now listen to me...stop giving orders for a while and lie still," he said.

"Very forceful, Colonel. Go on. Say something else," Riza said. They both smiled at each other, but were interrupted by Rini as Bleeper bleeped excitedly.

"Hey, look!" she cried out at her doorway, facing outside. All eyes were on her as she beamed at them all. "There's some more of your buddies! Hey, fellas!" She started jumping up and down to get the pirates' attention. "We're over here, fellas!" What she didn't know was that they all had their pistols aimed at her, and then they began shooting her.

"Oh! Uhh! Ooh! Ohh!" she yelled, making weird moves to avoid their fire. "Baka!" Iris snapped as Nemo pulled the inventor down.

"Stop wasting your fire!" Greed yelled at his crew. Nemo, Nita, and their friends looked over to where the pirates were hiding and saw somebody waving a white flag. From over a hill came Greed waving a white flag.

"Hello up there! Nemo and Nita? If it's all right with the captain... I'd like to talk to you. No tricks. Only talking."

"He's a big, fat liar!" Nita said as she, Buttercup, and Belle stuck their tongues out, but yelped as they duck from gunshots. "Jerks!" the Powerpuffs shouted at them.

"Come to bargain for the map, no doubt. We have to-" Riza was trying to get up, but Roy pushed her back down.

"Captain," he said in a warning tone. "Darn! We're in a tight spot!" Bunnie face-palmed in worry.

"Wait, this means..." Nemo said, growing a smile. "He thinks we still have the map."

"I know that smile, uh huh," Nita sighed.

* * *

Riza wasn't sure about letting the Collins' and their friends go to meet Greed, but at the moment she wasn't in any condition to keep any threats she would've made.

Nemo, Nita, the PPGs with Belle hugging Gir, Kagome, and Belladonna walked out to Greed with Ditto on Nemo's shoulder. When the Pokemon saw his master and friend, he jumped off and started climbing all over Greed, making the Homunculus laugh out loud.

"Ah, Ditto! I wondered where you disappeared to," Greed said. The girls kept their faces emotionless as Greed glared at Belladonna, "Looks like you've switched sides."

"Yeah, looks like it," Belladonna glared back at her former comrade. Nemo wanted to smile at having gained a new ally, a former one of Greed's at that, but she stayed emotionless.

The Homunculus sighed and looked at his hands. "Look. Whatever you heard back at the galley, at least the part concerning you, I didn't mean a word of it. If that bloodthirsty band of renegades thought I've gone soft... they'd have gutted us both." Greed stood up and came over to the two Collins' girls, putting both of his arms their shoulders. "Listen to me. If we play our cards right...we can both walk away from this rich as kings."

"Don't try bribing-" Kagome was cut off when Nemo stopped her and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Really?" Nita said, a small smile on her lips.

"Ha, ha, ha. You give me that map... and, uh," Greed leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a whisper, "an even portion of the treasure is yours." He chuckled once again, standing back and holding out his hand to shake on the deal. Nemo and Nita looked at each other before they sighed and shook their heads.

"Wow," Nemo said. "You are really something else." She walked around a stunned Greed. "All that talk of greatness...light coming off my sails...what a joke."

"Now, just see here, brat --!" Greed started, but Nemo continued, "I mean, at least you taught me one thing: stick to it, right? Well, that's just what I'm gonna do. **I'm** gonna make sure that **you** never see one piece of gold of the treasure!"

"And we're with her, jerk!" Blossom snapped as she, her sisters, Kagome, and Nita looked determined at the Homunculus. Belladonna smirked as she stood up to Greed as well.

"That treasure is mine, dammit!" Greed yelled. "Greed, you think everything is yours. But it isn't!" Bubbles snapped as she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him.

"Well, try to find it without the map, dammit!" Nemo yelled back, imitating how Greed said 'dammit'. Ditto was worried, looking from the girls to Greed as they argued.

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, girl?" Greed said, lowering his voice to a deadly growl. "Now, mark me. Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow or, so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast you all to kingdom come!" Greed turned his back on the girls as Ditto looked back at him, his sadness clear in his eyes.

"Ditto, let's go," Greed said. "Now!" Scared by Greed's yelling, Ditto held onto Nemo's shoulder tightly in fear. "Whatever!" With a final sad glance, Greed walked away to where his crew set up camp.

* * *

**GW:** Greed is not on good terms with the girls…Read, review, and suggest 'til next time


	16. Operation: Get the Map

**GW: **Well, here's another update of TP. Enjoy!

* * *

**Operation: Get the Map**

"Gentlemen..." Riza said, struggling to talk, "we must stay together and...and...ohh." She started leaning back, losing consciousness. "Captain," Alfons said in alarm.

"And what? What?! We must stay together and what?!" Roy said, starting to panic, leaning forward with every sentence.

"Mustang, you have wonderful eyes," she said. Roy was shocked at first, but then came up with an odd solution.

"She's lost her mind!" he yelled. "I doubt that, Colonel," Bunnie said with a sweat-drop. "Alphonse, she'll be okay, right?" Alice asked Al, who hugged her in comfort. "She will, Alice. Don't worry," Al reassure her.

"Well, you gotta help her!" Edward yelled.

"Ed, I'm a military expert, not a doctor," Roy retorted.

"It's okay, Colonel," Iris said, patting Roy's back. "It's all right." Rini and Bara tried to raise Roy's spirits.

"Don't worry, Mustang! Nemo, Nita, and our buddies know exactly how to get out of this. It's just," Rini started edging away from him to get up next to the Collins' and their friends, "she has this knowledge of things."

"Nothing to fear; my ne-san knows what to do," Bara reassured as she went next to her sister.

When the two girls were away from Roy, Rini whispered to Nemo. "Nemo, any thoughts at all?" "I'm stumped as well, Belladonna," Bara sighed as her sister hissed, "Then don't say things you don't mean!"

Nemo looked at the Beagle. "Without the map, we're dead." she said, looking over at the camping pirates. "If we try to leave, we're dead." She turned in towards the house. "If we stay here--"

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Buttercup screamed in frustration. "I don's want to die," Bubbles said, beginning to cry. "It's okay, Bubbles," Blossom said in comfort as she scolded Buttercup, "Buttercup, don't say things like that." The tough tomboy just pouted.

"I heard about dying," Nita said. "And?" Belle asked as Gir shivered. Nita then cried, "It's not fun!"

Ditto whimpered in fear. Nemo smiled down at the Pokemon and rubbed his head before turning to look back at the pirates.

"Well, I think that our friends could use a little quiet time. Heh. So my comrades and I'll just slip out the back door," Bender announced, going over to a half orb looking thing in the ground followed by Rini, Bleeper, and Mechazawa.

"Back door?" Nemo asked, turning and running up to the robots and inventor as she opened the 'door' with Nita, Kagome, the PPG, Belladonna and Bara, and Ditto following.

"Oh, yeah. We get this delightful breeze through here..." Mechazawa said, pushing it all the way open to reveal pipes and wires and platforms in a never ending hole, "which I think is important, because ventilation among friends--"

"Whoa," the girls said, looking down the hole while interrupting, but the robots didn't mind. "What is all this stuff?" Kagome asked.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" Rini asked. "I have no idea!" Bleeper 'sighed.'

"Hey, guys! I think we found a way out of here!" Nemo said, climbing up to the top of the opening.

"No, no. Nemo, wait. The captain ordered us to stay--" Roy said.

"We'll be back," Blossom said, before jumping into the hole, followed by her sisters, Bara, and Belladonna.

Kagome walked to Ed and said, "Don't worry; wait here and I will be back." Ed smirked, "I know. You're tough." Kagome smiled as she gave Ed a peck on the cheek and jumped into the tunnel.

"Cannonball!" Rini, Bender, and Mechazawa said, before jumping into the hole like a cannonball.

"Ooh, brother's got a crush!" Al teased, but blushed when Alice rested her head on Al's shoulder.

"Geez, the Elric's are in love," Iris eye-rolled.

* * *

The girls and robots slowly pushed open another door that was right next to the pirates' camp. They were all asleep, so silence was the key for his plan to work.

"Hey, have you seen a pack of cigars while we were down there?" Bender yelled as he came up next to Nemo and threw open the door. "Rini and Mechazawa are always dropping my crap down there-"

"Shh! Be quiet!" Nemo hissed as Belladonna quickly covered Bender's mouth, looking over to the pirates. They saw Greed turn over, but that was all. "That was close," Nita sighed in relief.

"Here's the plan," Nemo whispered. "We sneak back to the Beagle, disable the cannons, and bring back the map."

"That's a good plan," Mechazawa said quietly. "I like that plan. The only thing is, I'm wondering is...how do we get there?"

"On that." Nemo pointed to the pirates' long boat.

"Cool," the group nodded.

Sneaking up to the ship was the easy part. With hardly a sound, they sailed up to the Beagle in their stolen boat. The group peeked over the ship's edge before climbing over the edge. Well, the girls climbed, with Ditto on Nemo's shoulder, and Rini, unfortunately, fell. "Aah!" she yelled as she crashed to the deck.

"Rini, shh!" Bara whispered harshly.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," she said, sinking further into herself. The group slowly snuck to the stairs that led to where the long boats were kept. They stopped before heading into the hallway, Nemo in the lead.

"Okay, my sister, Belladonna, Bara, and the rest will get the map. You three wait here," Nemo pointed to Bender, Mechazawa, and Rini, who saluted.

"Roger, Captain. We'll neutralize cannons, sir!" With a salute that almost smacked Bleeper away, the robots and girl wandered away from the group.

"Guys, wait!" Kagome whispered loudly, but they were singing and ignoring them.

"Yo, ho; yo, ho a pirate's life for me..." Rini hummed the rest of the way until she reached a room with a large panel on the wall. "Disable a few cannons. What is the big deal? All we gotta do is find that one little wire..." Bender scoffed. Then, Rini opened up the panel and gasped when they saw the multitude of wires of all kinds plugged in. To find the right wire is to find a needle in a haystack.

"Ah, crud," the three said simultaneously.

* * *

Carefully, the girls wandered into the longboat's room. Nemo racked her memory to figure out where the map might have been. She then saw a coil of rope. That was where Ditto hid when he couldn't make up his mind. Ditto ran over to where the coil was and held out the map as one would hold a trophy. The girls sighed in relief as Nemo grabbed the map.

"Good," she said. Suddenly, an alarm blared above them. Panicking, she and her comrades looked above them knowing only three people would cause the alarm...

"Time to go," Nita panicked as she and her friends began to run off.

* * *

"You idiot!" Bender snapped as he started to strangle Rini as she held one wire, while covering one of her ears with her other hand. "Okay, I'll fix it!" she screamed. She plugged that wire back in its spot as Mechazawa wondered, "I hope we didn't cause something."

Meanwhile, the girls ran from the room, map in hand with Ditto on their heels.

"That stupid girl's gonna get us all...killed," Nemo said, but then stopped when she reached the stairs. For at the top of them, with spears held high, was Xaldin.

"Hello, cabin girls," he growled, his spears shining.

"Aah!" the girls and Ditto yelled. They quickly spun around and ran away from the Nobody, knocking over crates and barrels to stop him. But then Xaldin jumped over them and grabbed a bunch of wires and swung over the rest. He would've reached the group sooner, but Ditto jumped up and clung to Xaldin's face.

"Go, Ditto!" Bubbles cheered.

"You blob!" he snarled. Growling, he pulled Ditto and threw him into an air tube that promptly sucked him in. The group took Ditto's momentary distraction to hide bhind a pile of crates with the Collin's getting out their Keyblades and Belladonna readying her pistol.

"Ready?" Nemo asked her friends while they nodded. With a deep breath, they moved out from behind the pile and Belladonna aimed his pistol at Xaldin's chest. A shocked expression crossed the group's faces when suddenly...there was a blackout. "Rini and the robots…" Buttercup grumbled in the darkness.

"Whoopsy daisy," Rini said in the darkness. "MacIntire, you're supposed to be a mechanical genius!" Bender shouted as Bleeper beeped in panic.

"Okay, don't panic. Breathing in, breathing out," Rini breathed as she plugged the lights wire back in...

The ship creaked as the lights came back on and the girls were aiming their weapons at nothing.

"Oh, dear…" Bara gulped. They slowly backed up, unaware of Xaldin standing right behind them. Xaldin had his spears ready to strike when suddenly, Ditto was thrown out of a tube right into the Nobody's face.

The poor Pokemon yelled before being thrown back into the tube and whisked away to who knows where. But Ditto's yell made the girls turn around and see Xaldin. The evil Nobody quickly knocked the girls down with one of his spears, making the Collins' drop their Keyblades and Belladonna drop the pistol. Belladonna tried reaching for the pistol with Xaldin kicking it away.

"This is it, cabin girls," the Nobody said with a malicious smirk.

"Pull a wire, anyone!" Nita shouted.

"This has gotta be cannons," Mechazawa said, pulling out a wire. There was a low rumble that suddenly stopped. Then, Rini and the robots started floating in the air, realizing that they activated the zero-gravity.

"My bad," the tiny robot said sheepishly as Bender and Rini sighed.

Xaldin and the heroes started floating in the air, crashing through a wooden grate. Xaldin grabbed a rope and remained solid while the girls kept floating up, with Nemo, Nita, and Belladonna reaching for their Keyblades and pistol.

With a grunt, Xaldin swiped at Belladonna, making her spin around in the air and lose sight of her pistol for a moment. When she had her bearings, she reached out and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a corner of the jolly roger flag. She looked down to see Xaldin climbing up the mast, smiling his wicked smile. "Bella, look out!" Bara shouted in panic as she and her friends grabbed onto a sail. Nemo and Nita managed to grab their weapons, but they were too far away to do anything.

"Come on, come on, come on," Belladonna said as she reached for her pistol. With one small tap from her outstretched fingers, the pistol tumbled away into space.

"Oh, no!" she yelled.

"Oh, yes." Xaldin slowly started cutting away at the rope with one of his spears. "Do say hello to Armstrong, traitor." Moving quickly, Belladonna climbed down the flag and held onto the mast. Her move surprised Xaldin, but the man quickly jumped at Belladonna.

"Be careful!" Nita shouted as everyone watched.

"Tell Armstrong yourself!" Belladonna yelled as she jumped at Xaldin, making him crash into the flag. Ripping through the flag, the Nobody looked down to see Belladonna holding onto the mast while he is now doomed to float in the abyss.

"Aah!" Xaldin yelled as he floated out of sight. The girls all heaved a small breath of relief. It could've been worse…

"Those bakas..." Kagome groaned, referring to Rini and the robots.

"Back you go, you naughty plug!" Rini yelled as she attempted to swim to the panel to plug the wire back in. When she succeded, all solid ground glowed purple for a moment and everything floating fell down.

"Oh!" The girl and robots grumbled as they fell down in pain.

"Hey!" the group grunted as they fell to the crow's nest. "Let's never do that again," Nemo groaned as she propped herself up. There was a rattling sound as a tube shook next to her and soon out came a soot-covered Ditto. The Pokemon coughed a few times and with every cough he lost more soot.

"Ditto?" Nita said, looking at the pink blob. Ditto smiled as he hugged Nita's cheek.

"Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Nemo, ma'am!" Bender's voice said. The girls looked down at the deck to see Rini and the robots covered in wires, most of which were still sparking. "Gee, that wasn't so tough," Rini smiled.

"Idiots," Belladonna grumbled as her friends sighed and shook their heads before Nemo looked down at the map.

"It's a good thing we got that blasted map," Bara sighed in relief. Nemo then said sternly, "Still, I don't think the battle for it is over yet."

* * *

**Belladonna:** I kick major butt!

**GW: **Sure you do. Anyways, read, review, and suggest 'til next time. And check out the trailer for a new story, _Nolita Starmancer: Dawn_, which will be coming soon in November. Thanks.


	17. A Treasure Hunt

**GW: **Here's another chapter of TP. The good guys have the map, but of course good things never happen for long…Enjoy.

* * *

**A Treasure Hunt**

Silently, the group landed their 'borrowed' ship and sneaked into the back way of the house.

"Seems kinda creepy," Blossom noted as she snuck into the back door with Ditto jumping in behind them. Rini and the robots got stuck in the hole when they tried getting in at the same time. "You guys, quit being silly," Bara reprimanded them.

"We seriously need to get a ladder or something," Bender grumbled as he tired to get out of the hole. "Stop pushing!" Rini snapped as Mechazawa sighed, "You guys are crazy."

The group went over to a curled up bundle, assuming it was Roy, as Nemo said in excitement. "Mustang. We got the map." Then, a hand grabbed Nemo's wrist. A dark blue one with the Ouroborous tattoo.

"Thanks, kiddo," Greed said, sitting up into the light to see the map. "You did good." The Homunculus snickered as the group looked around the room, fear plain on their faces. They saw Roy, Riza, and the others that stayed behind tied and gagged with the crew surrounding them all. "Oh, crud," the PPG, Kagome, the Collins, and Belladonna gulped as Bara looked shocked.

"Thanks for showing us the way in, pals," Negaduck growled. All of them then tackled the group and held them all tightly. Ditto turned into a dog and bit Nnoitra's leg.

"Aah!" he hissed before turning around to kick Ditto across the room.

"Retreat," Rini gulped as she and the robots tried to pull back, but Marta grabbed them, holding a dagger to Rini's neck.

"Who's this?" she said as she pulled the three out.

"Not the face!" Rini whimpered, trying to shrink away from the pointy weapon. "Why do these things always happen to me?" Bender groaned.

Greed chuckled as he held the map in his hands.

"You're just like me, Nemo and Nita. You hate to lose," he said. Still looking at the group, he tried to move the maps' parts, but it wouldn't budge. He then turned his attention and frustration on the map. He tried breaking it open with his Ultimate Shield hands, but that didn't work as Nemo and Nita gave the Homunculus cheesy smiles, pleased he couldn't open it.

"Having trouble there?" Nita giggled as Greed glared at them. He handed it to Nemo and demanded, "Open it."

"I'd get busy." Greed had Flame prepare a fire blast at the hostages. Nemo looked at them and saw Riza, Alice, Ed, Al, and Bunnie shaking their heads in protest with Roy, Alfons, and Iris nodding to open it, but from a withering glance from Ed and Alice, they promptly shook their heads again.

But Nemo didn't have a choice. Keeping her scowl and not looking away from Greed, she opened the map with Treasure Planet shining above all the other planets.

"Oh, look at this," Greed said in awe. The picture dissolved into what was like a shining green trail. Greed let out a chuckle as he went to the doorway to look where the trail led. Then, he glanced back at their prisoners, mainly the Collins'.

"Tie them up and leave them with the others till we--what?" Before Greed could finish his command, the trail dissolved and receded back to the map. Nemo looked down at the map before looking up at Greed.

"You want the map, you're taking us, too," she said seriously.

"Idiot!" Roy and Ed said through their gags.

"Hmm," Greed grumbled, shaking his head and letting out a low chuckle that was almost like a growl. "We'll take them all."

* * *

Nemo reopened the map and the band of pirates quickly hopped aboard their boat to chase after the trail.

"Well, I'm gonna die; I'm a traitor, and traitors get killed," Belladonna sighed as Belle said, "Don't say that."

"Yeah, sis; we're not dead yet," Bara smiled optimistically, but looked down when Flame glared at her.

Ditto, now on Nita's shoulder, shivered in fear as Nita said to the Pokemon comfortingly, "It's OK, Ditto. It's OK."

"Nemo, I--I really don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life. Is it? Was I ever dancing with a witch named Dorothy?!" Bender said, yelling the last part, while holding his head. "I don't know; was I performing in 'HMS Pinafore?'" Mechazawa asked in confusion.

"Guys, calm down," Nemo said as she glared at the pirates. "This isn't over yet."

"We're gettin' close! I smell treasure waiting," Greed yelled. Then, there was a collective group 'Huh?' when they all saw the light end on an empty cliff.

"Where is it?" Kagome asked. "The million dollar question, everyone," Alice said sarcastically through her gag.

"I see nothing! One great, big stinking hunk of nothing!" Biddo shrieked. Then, the light all flew into Nemo's map.

"What's going on?" Greed asked in an almost growl. Nemo kept pressing on the map, trying to spin it to make it open up again.

"I don't know," Nemo said, straining to get the map to open up again. "I can't get it open."

"We should've never followed this brat!" Beautiful Gorgeous snapped, pushing Nemo to the ground.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Nita shouted. Then, Nemo noticed something on the ground. It was a hole. Brushing away the moss that covered it Nemo could see it had markings just like the map.

"I suggest you get that thing going again and fast!" Greed ordered as he and his mates got ready to attack. "Not good," Iris and Bunnie mumbled.

"Let's rip their guts out," Sanderson said in his bored manner.

"That's gross. Let's rip out their hearts," HP deadpanned. "I like my idea better, but that's why you're the boss," Sanderson drawled.

"Throw them off the cliff!" Dorchet yelled. Nemo then put the map into the little hole.

The entire cliff lit up for a moment, revealing more markings like the maps'. A large glowing orb then glowed on the ground but was then lifted up by more lights. Then, from the corners of the canyon below came more lights coming up to the cliff. They were raised high above everyone and then opened into a triangle with an image of a city with a large building.

"Whoa," the whole group said in awe.

"Is that Central?" Bubbles asked.

"But that's...halfway across the galaxy," Greed said. Nemo looked down at the orb and saw it was like a globe with all sorts of planets on it. She then pressed on one, making it 'close' and 'reopen' to a desert landscape.

"A big door opening and closing," she said, remembering what Bender and Mechazawa had said. She pressed on another one and saw a beach with crystal clear water. She pressed on another to show a dark island with one little facility on it.

"Let's see. England." She pointed to the planet of England and finally found what she was looking for. "ToonCity Space Port. So that's how Jones did it. He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure."

"Cool," Nita and Bubbles said in excitement as the others looked impressed.

"But where'd he stow it all?!" Greed almost yelled, taking the map as he pressed a few buttons.

"Where's…that…stupid…treasure?!" Greed looked ready to kill. Nemo and her friends looked over at Bender and Mechazawa, and saw all of this stuff triggered something.

"Treasure?!" the robots said as they short-circuited. "Treasure! It's buried in the--." They didn't continue as Nemo figured it out.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism. What if the whole planet is the mechanism and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?" Nemo shouted, getting it. Everyone looked at her for a moment, and then began clawing at the metal ground around her. Somebody raised a pick and brought it down, only to have the end become dented. "What a bunch of idiots," Kagome and Ed grumbled as they smiled at each other. Al looked at Alice as he muffled, "And I thought brother was crazy." Alice chuckled, though it was muffled.

"And just how are we supposed to get there?" Greed asked, pressing on other planets. Nita looked at the globe thing with deep thought and gently took the map away.

"Just open the right door," the young girl said, pressing on a button. It showed a large pipe in what was like a copper-domed room with lots of valuables in it. Nemo reached out and put her hand in which went in all the way. Greed grabbed her shoulder to stop the teen from going anywhere and walked in himself. Little did he or anybody know that they walked through a little red beam. Everyone continued walking on the large platform until they reached the edge. Ever single pair of eyes grew wide and gasped. They all, except Nemo, Nita, their friends, Rini and the robots, and Greed, broke out into cheers and ran forward off the platform.

"The loot of a thousand worlds," Greed gasped. This was the size of a small planet, and it was theirs for the taking.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat!" Biddo laughed, as he swam through the treasure.

* * *

**GW:** Looks like the group found the world of loot! As this story is getting closer to the end; read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	18. Traps Are No Fun

**GW: **Here's the next chapter of TP! This story is gonna end soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**Traps are No Fun**

While the pirates looked at the treasure with nothing but greed, Nemo whispered to her friends, "Don't worry, I'm thinking of a plan."

"That's comforting," Buttercup said with an eye-roll.

Mechazawa mused, "Hmm...this is all seeming very familiar, but I can't..."

"Yeah, déjà vu much," Bender groaned.

Nita saw their method of escape: An old ship. "Just can't remember why," Rini mumbled. "Either that, or those green eggs and ham are not settling well."

"Come on, everyone," Nita said, leading her friends to the ship. "We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed."

"Good idea," Belle nodded as they all started to walk.

"But--But, guys! Nemo and Nita!" Mechazawa said in an uneasy voice as he and his comrades followed the group. He had a bad feeling about this place.

Meanwhile, Greed looked at the treasure in greed as he said, "Well, it's not the secret of eternal life, but it'll do."

* * *

"Do you know what's strange?" Bender said as they approached the ship. Ditto climbed aboard as the gang soon joined the small Pokemon. "I can't tell you how frustrating this is 'cause there's something just--it's nagging at the back of my mind."

"GROSS!!" Kagome, Blossom, Bubbles, and Bara screamed as they saw skeletal remains of a pirate on a throne. "Cool," Buttercup and Belladonna said in awe while the others looked shocked.

"Is that…Davy Jones?" Nemo asked in shock.

"In the flesh!" Rini said in disgust before adding sheepishly, "Well, sort of, except for skin, organs, or anything that--that--that resembles flesh. That's not there." "Maybe this holds the secret of Bender and Mechazawa's lost memories," Bubbles thought out-loud.

"And yet... it's so odd, you know?" Mechazawa continued. "I remember there was something horrible Jones didn't want anyone else to know but--" Nemo and Nita saw something in one of Jones' hands. "I just can't remember what it was." "Me neither," Bender shrugged as the Collins' each took two chips. "Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" The robots started sobbing when the sisters saw Bender and Mechazawa's names on the chips.

"Robo-dudes, I think we just found your minds. Hold still." Nemo and Nita rushed behind the robots and placed the chips in the back of their minds.

"What are you-HA! EEk! Doo! Whoa!" The robots started to spazz as a light enveloped them then vanished as fast as it came. They spun around as Gir shouted, "Funny monkeys!" That's when the robots stopped and looked a bit newer than they did before.

"Hello," they said, looking around as though in a daze. Bender then commented, "You know, uh, kids, I was just thinking..." Then it came to him and the little robot. "We were just think--" The robots spun around as Mechazawa shouted, "It's all flooding back! All the memories!" He stopped and looked at the kids. "Right up until Jones stole Bender and my memories so we could never tell anybody about the booby trap!"

"WHAT?!" the group yelled in unison. "Oh, now I remember," Rini laughed when suddenly there was a crash above them.

"Speaking of which..." Bender said. Meanwhile, the pirates stopped what they were doing to look up above them, giving 'What the heck?' looks.

"Jones wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure after he died, so he rigged this whole planet to blow sky high!" Mechazawa shouted in alarm.

"Sure, now you guys remember," Belladonna said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Rini replied as Bleeper bleeped and Gir ran around screaming. A large device from above fell into the treasure and made a large split that grew larger and larger. Beams of light shot down in constant streams to fry whoever stayed behind after that crash.

"Save me, Nemo and Nita!" Bender shouted in panic. Rini, Bleeper, and Mechazawa cleared their throats. Bender added, "And my Gameboy DS."

Rini and Mechazawa got anime anger signs on their foreheads as Bleeper beeped angrily. "Oh, and those three," Bender said with an eye-roll.

Nemo then began running to the ship controls as she said, "You all go back and help the others! If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me." She then laid underneath the machine as Nita joined her. "Sis, no matter what you say, I'm staying." Nemo looked hesitant, but nodded as she and her sister got to work.

"We aren't leaving you, buddies," Rini said with everyone else nodding in agreement. When the two sisters gave them death glares, Rini and the robots added speedily, "Unless they look at us like that. Good luck!" The robots, Rini, and the others jumped off the ship and started to run off. Kagome, the PPG, and Belladonna, and Bara said in worry, "Be careful," before they followed the robots and inventor.

* * *

**GW:** Looks like its up to Nemo and Nita to save the day.

**Nita: **Once again.

**Nemo: **Put a sock in it, sis. Anyways, read, review, and suggest 'til next time!


	19. Escape From the Planet

**GW: **Hello! I will finish this story soon, update FOD and start NBC, Project: CPIS, Nolita Starmancer: Dawn, and Lucy 2 soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**Escape From the Planet**

As the planet was split into two parts with the treasure disappearing in the crevice, the pirates were trying to save some treasure. Nnoitra and Negaduck were carrying a chest, but they soon toppled over into the abyss below.

Greed turned to see his crewmates running back to the entrance. "Well, this certainly isn't going well," Greed said absently when he spotted Nemo and Nita fixing up the ship. He smiled snidely as he went over to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy, Riza, Ed, Al, Alice, Alfons, Iris, and Bunnie were tied up. They're gags were taken off as Flame was seen watching them boredly.

Roy sighed, "All my life, I wished for this adventure. I'm sorry that I wasn't helpful."

"That goes for us," Iris muttered as her friends nodded. "That's not true," Riza told Roy with a sad smile.

Alfons then said in an upset manner, "I feel like a useless weakling!" He then placed his head in his hands…wait, what? It turned out Alfons had his hands untied this whole time.

"Uh, Alfons; look at your hands," Edward said with a bewildered look. The engineer looked, then muttered, "Well, looks like I have abnormally thin wrists."

He looked at Flame and got an idea. Placing his hands around his back again, he asked the teen, "Excuse me, evil pirate. I have a question. Is it true that your ugly face is amplified by her eye-sore like hair, or is your eye-sore like hair amplified by your ugly face?"

"Other-world me, what are doing?" Al gulped as Flame growled and, walking over to Alfons, lifted him up by the shirt, saying threatingly, "I'll send you to your grave, worm."

"Okay, but before you do that, I have another question." Alfons smirked slyly and held a gun to Flame's head, asking, "Is this your gun?"

Flame gasped as Bunnie whispered, "Whoa, now there's some guts."

* * *

As the world continued blowing up, Nemo and Nita finally made the ship start. As Nemo steered, Nita cheered, "Alright, big sis!" Ditto also cheered.

"We are so outta here!" Nemo shouted in triumph. "Well, aren't you kids the greatest," Greed commented as he jumped aboard the ship and walked towards the two siblings.

Nemo and Nita made their Keyblades appear and they pointed them to Greed with Nita saying, "Stay back."

Greed was shocked, then he glared at them, freaking Ditto and Nita out. He said darkly, "Trust me, you couldn't lay a scratch on me, The Ultimate Shield. And I won't let you two get in the way of my treasure."

Suddenly, one of the beams blasted the ship in half as Greed was knocked nearly over the edge while the Collins' sisters weren't as lucky. They managed to grab onto a piece of cogs from a nearby wall, but how long could they last.

When Greed saw that the beam was tearing into the ship with some remnants of treasure remaining, he pulled the ship away from the beam in determination, crawling safely onto a piece of land. As he kept pulling, Ditto flew in front of him and pointed him to where Nemo and Nita were hanging on.

"Crap," he said through gritted teeth as he held out one hand to the girls. "Take it," he called to them as they tried reaching out. "We can't," Nemo called out when the cog closed in and the girls slipped, grabbing onto another clog.

Greed was torn between saving the girls or saving the treasure…tough decision. He then sighed, "Man, I really must be getting soft." He then let go of the treasure and slid down a bit to grab Nemo and Nita before they fell. He then hoisted them up onto the platform as they watched the ship being blown up, the treasure falling with it.

As the three and Ditto ran out of the portal, Nemo asked, "Greed, you gave it all up?"

Greed sighed, the sadness evident in his voice, "It's just a lifelong obsession, kid. I'll get over it." Ditto nudged Greed in comfort. "Hello, friends!" Gir screamed as a ship hovered in front of them. Roy was steering the ship with Riza, Bunnie, Alice, Alfons, and the alchemists were behind him. As Rini, Bender, Mechazawa, Bleeper, and Nemo and Nita's friends waved to them from the ship, Rini said as Bleeper beeped in panic, "Hurry, people. We have exactly 2 minutes and 43 seconds to planet explosion!"

When Roy was preparing to steer towards the three, Riza ordered him, "Ease it over, gently. Gently." Roy didn't do it so gently as he crashed into the platform a bit. The tied up remaining pirates yelped as Biddo shouted, "We were better off on the exploding planet!"

Greed, Nemo, and Nita climbed onboard with Ditto on Nemo's shoulder. With Bender at the controls, Alice told the robot, "Take us out of here, metal trash bin."

"Yes, ma-Hey, I resent that!" Bender protested as he pulled the levers down and the ship zoomed off.

"We're so glad you're safe," Kagome told her friends as Buttercup asked when she noted Greed, "But why'd you bring him along?"

Greed said to Hawkeye, "Thanks, doll; I thought we were-" Riza interrupted by saying sternly, "Save your excuses for the trial, Greed."

The Homunculus groaned as Belladonna laughed, "Ooh! Want some ice for that burn?" "Bella," Blossom, Bubbles, and Bara sighed while Buttercup and Belle laughed at the diss.

Suddenly, a flying piece of debris crashed into the mass, making the pole fall onto one of the thrusters, destroying it and making the ship go slower.

"Captain, our thrusters are at 30 of capacity," Mechazawa reported.

"30!?" Alfons gasped. "That means we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time."

"Oh, no! I do not want to die!" Belle said frantically as everyone looked grim.

Nemo looked back at the portal before staring at the still sparking thruster. She thought up a plan before saying to Nita, "Nita; want one more crazy adventure that just might save us?"

Nita paused, then shrugged with a smirk. "Hey, you're the older sibling." Both girls nodded as they jumped down towards the thruster with Nemo saying, "We have to turn around."

"Are you crazy?!" Edward snapped as everyone looked at the siblings. Nemo continued, "There's a portal back there, it can get us out of here."

"Uh, not to be rude, but there's a flaming inferno back at that portal," Iris said. "I know; we're going to open a different door using the map," Nemo smiled at her friends as Greed got the idea.

"This isn't a good idea," Bunnie said in alarm as Greed walked towards the siblings, saying to the others, "Listen to them."

"1 minute 29 seconds to explosion!" Rini shouted as Bleeper's eyes turned red with the countdown.

"What do you need?" Greed said as the girls' friends came near them as they made a surfer. "We just need to attach the thruster to this board," Nita said.

"Alright, everyone hold it up," Greed ordered them as Blossom called to Bunnie, "Bunnie, bring your torch and come here." Bunnie, bringing out her piece of equipment, hustled to the scene and melded the two pieces together to create the surfer. "That should do it," Bunnie nodded.

Nemo and Nita hopped on as Nemo told Greed and the others, "Now, no matter what happens, keep the ship going straight for the portal."

"We're counting on you guys," Nita said with a small smile as the group nodded. The girls nodded as Nemo started the surfer and they were off. "58 seconds!" Rini screamed as Greed shouted at Mustang, "You heard the girl; turn this ship around!" Roy nodded as he turned the ship back to the portal.

The girls swooped past flying debris to get to the portal with Nita saying mildly, "Good thing we had practice."

With the ship behind the surfer, Hawkeye was shouting at Mustang, "Go to the right! The right!"

"I know; just let me drive, Hawkeye!" Roy snapped back as the group was clinging onto to dear life.

"25 seconds!" Rini shouted as Bleeper spazzed out. That's when Nemo and Nita's surfer died out on them. Nemo tried restarting it, but it wouldn't spark as the surfer began dropping.

"No, no!" the girls shouted as Nemo tried sparking the thruster again as they fell into a crevice below.

"Come on, kids," Greed said as Rini spazzed, "17 seconds!" Ditto and the group besides Greed, Roy, and Riza freaked.

Nemo then pushed the surfer on the wall and slid down. Then, the thruster sparked back to life as the girls flew upwards again. They were now right in front of the ship, heading towards the map and portal with Rini counting down, "7…6…5…4, 3…2…"

Nemo barely touched the symbol for ToonCity Space Port as the portal opened with surfer and ship flying out, the explosion behind them. They had made it out alive.

"Woo-hoo!" the group yelled in delight as Nemo and Nita cheered for their success. They flew past Greed, giving him high-fives as he said, "Didn't I say they had greatness in them?" Ditto turned into little fireworks in happiness. Even the pirates below were cheering until Calamitous said in a puzzled tone, "Wait, why are we cheering?" The pirates shrugged.

Roy and Riza hugged with Ed embracing Kagome and Ed and Alice holding hands and kissing. The couples were a bit shocked, especially Roy and Riza, but they smiled at their crushes happily.

Nemo and Nita landed on the ship as Ditto licked Nita's face and their friends congratulated them. Roy, Riza, Alice, the alchemists, Alfons, and Bunnie walked to them with Alice saying sarcastically, "Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective." "You guys did good," Riza smiled.

"Three cheers for Nemo and Nita!" Kagome, the PPG, Belladonna, Bara, and the alchemists cheered.

Greed smiled at them as Riza said, "I'd recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use geniuses like you."

Roy then said proudly to the girls, "Just wait until Aeris hears about this!" Alfons then added sheepishly, "Minus the life-threatening parts of course."

When everyone walked off, leaving Nemo, Nita, and their pals, Rini and the robots walked to them as she said happily, "Nemo and Nita, I know you don't like hugs…but I gotta hug ya'!" Rini then grabbed the siblings into a massive bear hug when she was surprised when they hugged back. After letting go, she said, "You hugged me back! See, Bender and Mechazawa, I was right. Give me 50!" The robots grumbled as they handed Rini some money. "Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Bender said as he sobbed with Al comforting him. "It's okay."

"I need a tissue," the tall robot cried as Nemo and Nita noticed Greed was missing from where they last saw him.

* * *

**GW: **Alright! Now, the last chapter is coming up soon, everyone. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time!


	20. Farewells and Beginnings

**GW: **Here it is; the final chapter of 'GW's Treasure Planet.' Enjoy!

* * *

**Farewells and Beginnings**

Greed had slipped below deck as he was trying to get a lifeboat out. With him was also Dorchet, Loa, Marta, and Biddo; four pirates he was going to save as they escape with him.

"We're going to get in trouble for this," Marta whispered as Ditto whimpered. "We gotta get out of here as soon as possible," Greed told them.

"You never quit, do you?" Nemo said as she and the rest of the group stared at the escaping pirates. Dorchet got ready to attack, but Greed stopped him as he said, "Ah, so you've come to see us off then? May I remind you, Belladonna, that you too are a wanted pirate?"

She shrugged and responded, "Hey, maybe Riza will drop charges on me since I'm a kid."

The girls gave Greed a dry look as he explained with Ditto floating near him, "Look, I'm doing this for Ditto. He's a free spirit. Being in a cage is no fun for him." Ditto looked sad with wide eyes as Greed motioned to the chimeras, saying, "And my comrades here have been locked in cages since forever." The chimeras nodded as well.

Nemo and Nita looked at each other before looking at their friends, then back at Greed. Nita then smiled wryly as she opened the hatch that led outside. "Well, hope we don't get thrown in a cage for letting you go," Bara smirked.

The girls then untied the ropes holding the longboat as the chimeras jumped in their escape ship.

Greed smiled and said, "You know, you guys should come with us. We can be free without anyone holding us back."

The girls smiled with the Collins' smiling a bit sadly. Nita stroked Ditto as she said, "You know, when my sis and I first got on this boat, we would've taken that offer."

Nemo continued, "But then we met a Homunculus who said we should chart our own course. That's what we'll do." Greed smiled a bit as Blossom, Bara, and Bubbles said with tears in their eyes, "That's so beautiful!" "Oh, please," Buttercup, Belladonna, and Belle said with eye rolls as Kagome chuckled a bit.

"And what do you see of that plan of yours?" Greed asked. "A future," Nemo nodded. Greed laughed a bit, "Look at you two. You're something else. You two will rattle those stars someday."

Both girls looked ready to cry as they hugged the Homunculus, who looked a bit weirded out, but smiled at them all the same. The chimeras gave 'WTF' stares as the girls went 'Aww,' at the sight.

"Er," Greed coughed as the two sisters let go. "I…got some dust in the eye a bit." Ditto then burst into tears as the two girls look at him sadly. "It's okay, Ditto," Nita smiled as she petted the Pokemon for the last time. "We'll see you again."

The blob smiled as he licked Nita's cheek one last time. He floated to Greed, looking downtrodden as the Ultimate Shield sighed and said to the Pokemon firmly, "Ditto, I'm gonna need you to stay here and keep an eye on these kids." The girls looked surprised but happy that Ditto was staying. "Can you do that for me?"

Ditto saluted as he said good-bye to Greed one last time before landing on Nemo's shoulder.

Then, Greed hopped into the boat with the chimeras as he called out, "Oh, and one more thing." He then pulled out a few jewels and tossed them to Nemo. "Those are for your mom, so she can rebuild the inn!" The chimeras nodded as the ship was lowered into the sky.

"Stay out of trouble, old man," Nemo laughed as the girls waved. "Hey, when have I?" He then laughed as Loa started the longboat and they were off.

"What a nut," Kagome said as the girls smiled with Ditto chirping happily.

* * *

The ship had finally arrived in the city as Aeris was looking for Nemo and Nita. She got a bit worried when she didn't see them, but a tap on the shoulder made her turn around and see a smiling Nemo and Nita with their friends and two new girls behind them.

Aeris hugged the two girls as Ditto appeared in front of the woman. She smiled at the blob as he chirped happily.

Then, they were all in front of the new inn Aeris had rebuilt with the money Greed gave to the Collins,' with Ditto cutting the red ribbon.

"We are open for business!" Nita shouted as everyone cheered. That night, they had a party at the new inn.

Suddenly, Rini, Bender, and Mechazawa came out, holding cakes with Bleeper drifting behind. They handed out pieces to everyone, including a happy Al and Alice, and Ed and Kagome, who were together as a couple.

Rini smiled as she got to Roy and Riza, who held three bundles with Roy holding the fourth. It turns out they were married and had three girls and a little boy.

Then, Archer and Yoki opened the doors as everyone gasped, thinking Nemo and Nita got in trouble again. To their surprise and pleasure, the two officers revealed Nemo and Nita wearing military uniforms.

"Way to go, Collins girls!" their friends cheered as Kagome kissed Ed happily and Alice hugged Alphonse. Ditto morphed into a medal and pinned it on Nita as Nemo shook hands with Archer and Yoki.

Soon, music began playing as Nemo and Nita danced through the arch the guests made together with Aeris in the middle, then Edward and Kagome came through, followed by Al and Alice, then the PPG, Bara and Belladonna, Roy and Riza, and Alfons with Iris and Bunnie at each of his arms.

With Roy and Riza's kids, one of their daughters smacked the baby boy on the head, making him cry. Ditto glared at the girl before turning into a rattle for the boy, making the baby boy laugh happily.

Bender and Mechazawa started to break-dance on the spot as Rini clapped her hands and spun Bleeper around.

Nemo and Nita, finished with dancing, gazed out the window and smiled when they saw the clouds form to look like a familiar Homunculus, gazing back at them.

* * *

**Entire Cast:** Alright for great endings!

**GW: **Now for credits. I'd like to thank Iron Mantis, Warlord Xana, Sharidaken Tranquity, JeanKazuhiza, and everyone else who read, review, and suggested this story. Now, I will update and maybe finish 'FOD' soon, and then begin 'GW666's NBC,' 'Lucy 2,' 'Project: CPIS' and 'Nolita Starmancer: Dawn.' R&R 'til next time.


End file.
